Sonic The Hedgehog Movie - Equestria Girls
by CPVGamer
Summary: Sonic tries to navigate the complexities of life on Earth with his newfound best friend - a human called Rainbow Dash. They must soon join forces to prevent the evil Dr. Robotnik from capturing Sonic and using his powers for world domination. *first story* *Spoilers for the movie* (New Cover Art made by me.)
1. Prologue: How it all started

Sonic The Hedgehog is owned by SEGA

The Movie is owned by Paramount Pictures

My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is owned by Hasbro

* * *

**Prologue: How it all started**

* * *

We start off with a view of Canterlot City, one of the most famous cities on earth. Then out of nowhere, two blurs are running around through the city. The red blur was shooting lasers at the blue blur. Soon we get to see a close up of our main protagonist, Sonic The Hedgehog. The Hedgehog was dodging the lasers as best as he can since the start of this cat and mouse chase.

**_'So, I know what you're thinking. "Why is that incredibly handsome hedgehog being chased by a madman with a mustache from the civil war?" Well to be honest, it feels like I've been running my whole life'_**

**_'Is this too much? Am I going too fast? It's kind of what I do. You know what… let's back up'_**

* * *

On another planet, we get a beautiful glimpse of an island, where our speedy protagonist, running around on the Green Hill, having fun without a care in the world.

**_'This is the island where I'm from. It had everything. Sandy beaches, cascading waterfalls, public access to loop-de-loops, and I never have to catch a school bus, because I can run across the entire island in less than two seconds.'_**

**_'Also there was no school. I know, pretty sweet island right?'_**

**_'I was born with extraordinary powers, and I was told to keep them a secret.'_**

**_'And like any kid, I did the exact opposite_****_'_**

Baby Sonic made it to his hut, where we see a giant owl sleeping peacefully, until sonic bump into her and woke her up alarmed. Sonic uncurls and laughs of how funny her reaction was.

**_'That's Longclaw, she took care of me. She was basically Obi-Wan Kenobi… if Obi-Wan Kenobi had a beak and ate mice'_**

"Sonic, someone could have seen you." She said worriedly.

"No one saw me, I'm too fast." Sonic said, not being worried.

"And, I wanted to bring you this" Sonic said as he pulled out a sunflower from his quills. The owl took the sunflower in her feathers and touched it gingerly. Then her eyes snapped into focus. She sees something on the branches behind sonic, pointing their arrows at sonic.

Echidnas.

"Get down!" Longclaw shouted and wrapped Sonic in her wings and slammed the door shut. Then a flash of arrows flew through the door and windows and embedded themselves in the hut's weak walls. One of the arrows shot straight through the sunflower.

**_'Turns out, that with great power, comes power hungry bad guys. And I let them right to us.'_**

The echidnas surrounded the hut, thinking they cornered them. But then Longclaw burst through the window, and flew away holding Sonic in her claws. One of the echidnas spoted them and shot an arrow, which got a direct hit.

"Argh!" Longclaw grunted and she crash landed in the forest.

"Listen carefully Sonic, you have a power unlike anything I've ever seen. And that means someone will always wanted." Longclaw said.

"The only way to stay safe, is to stay hidden." Longclaw then pulled out a ring from the sack and launched it forward, and it opened up a portal to a different location. It was nighttime there, and it definitely looked like a forest.

"This world is on the far side of the universe, you should be safe there." Longclaw said.

"I don't wanna go without you!" Sonic said sadly, not wanting to leave his mother figure behind while he escapes.

"You must!" Longclaw demanded. She then handed the sack of rings to him.

"These rings will be your most important possession." Longclaw then gasped seeing the echidnas going straight towards them. "If you are ever discovered, use one. Never stop running ."

''Now go!" Sonic followed her instructions and ran through the ring. He looked behind him and saw that Longclaw was guarding the ring. "Longclaw!" Sonic yelled and ran back to save her.

"Goodbye Sonic" Longclaw said sadly.

"NO!" He yelled, running as fast as he could to reach the portal ring, but then…

***PHVWOW***

The portal ring closed. he was now stuck on Earth.

He's all alone, and Longclaw is gone.

Sonic looked back at the sack of rings that he dropped. He picked it up and started walking to who knows where. He had been walking for almost an hour now, looking at everything he hears. He needed shelter and fast, but he doesn't know how to build a hut. So he decided to keep walking.

* * *

He keeped walking for a few minutes and he was starting to feel really tired, but he kept strong, until he found some kind of cave tunnel. Sonic went in to investigate, and it looked so different from the outside. For the people who look at it from the outside, it looks kinda small, but if you look at it from the inside, it has enough space to make some kind of a home. It might be a good place for a hedgehog to live.

Sonic decided to see what else did Longclaw but in the sack. Besides the rings, he found a really folded piece of paper. He unfolded the paper and discovered that it was a map. Not just any map, but a map to different worlds, just if he gets discovered. But Sonic didn't need it because he's too fast for anyone to see him.

But now, Longclaw is gone and he blames himself for it. If he listened to Longclaw's warnings about keeping his powers a secret, none of this would have ever happened. So he decided to make up for that mistake and he will stay hidden.

For her.

This will be the start of his new life on Earth.

* * *

**This is my first story and, I'm not gonna lie, I've been thinking on starting to write a fanfic for awhile now. And after watching the Sonic The Hedgehog Movie, ( which it was good by the way, go and watch it) it took inspiration from that movie for me to write this fanfic, and I also thought that "What if the Equestria Girls were in the movie." That took inspiration from the Sonic - Equestria Girls stories by Sandstorm - Books (Go and support him, he makes really good stories).**

**I know that the prologue is the same as in the movie, but trust me, somethings are gonna be different in this fanfic.**

**So that's it for today. Tell me what you think of the prologue, Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me what you think since I'm going through the same scenes from the movie with a few extra ones to make it a bit longer.**

**So leave a Fav and Follow for more and I'll see you all next time, bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Ponyville

**A/N: FINALLY I've finished the first chapter. Sorry It took so long to upload it. I've been distracted with school work and all, but I finally had enough free time to finish it. Also, I'm just letting everyone know that this is an Alternate Universe of Equestria Girls, so expect some things to be changed here.**

**Eric Rolando: It depends on how long their gonna be.**

**Kader1114: Well, the waiting is over!**

**JaySonic1995: Don't worry, they are also here. It would be weird if I didn't include them. So, without further ado!**

**LET"S BEGIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Ponyville**

* * *

**_~10 Years Later~_**

At the entrance of the town, we see a police cop waiting at the entrance with a speed gun in hand. This is Officer Shining Armor, Twilight's big brother. He pointed his speed gun on the other side of the road, waiting for a car to speed by.

"Come on, one car at least?" he said to himself. He then decided to play around with the speed gun, imagining that a car went past him, and accidently smacked himself in his bottom jaw.

"I'm bored" he sighed, starting to get tired of waiting. The started turning on and he hears someone talking to the other side.

"Shining. Come in, where are you? Are you there yet?" The person on the radio asked from the other end.

"No, I'm actually on a yacht, to Las Pegasus. With Sapphire Shores" Shining said sarcastically.

"OMG, ah-ha. That is amazing, please send pics." he said pleading.

"No Flash, I'm at the speed trap" said Shining.

"Already? How did you get back so fast?" Said Flash, not noticing the sarcasm in Shining's voice.

"Hold on, I think I got something." Shining grabbed his speed gun and quickly pointed on the other side of the road. He didn't see a car in sight, but he did see something else on the road…

A turtle.

He checked the speed that the turtle was going and it reads 1 mph. He looked at the turtle and started shouting "Hey buddy!... Where's the fire!?... There's kids living around here!"

"Thought it was actually funny. Sorry" he said awkwardly. But out of nowhere, a blue blur sped by him, which his speed gun scanned, he looked at the speed and it reads 265 mph. He was shocked that something passed him that fast. Then it happened again, this time on the opposite side and this time it went up to 300 mph. He thinks that it's busted, so he turns it off, and goes back to town. We then see that the turtle was still on the road and was gonna get run over by a car, if it wasn't for that same blur that speed by and saved the poor reptile. We see that that blur was none other than Sonic The Hedgehog.

Ever since he started living on Earth, he has changed a lot over the years. With his quills being longer and his body more slim, he still couldn't find a good pair of shoes that can hold the friction of his speed, so he's wearing an unpairing of shoes all taped up and burned. Sonic looks at the turtle and starts inspecting it. To see if it was ok.

"Woah buddy, you almost got yourself killed out there. What are you, some kind of adrenaline junkie?" Sonic asked while tapping the turtle's shell.

"Must be rough being slow all the time" Sonic says pityingly. He then got an idea.

"Tell you what, today is your lucky day" said Sonic, taking the little turtle for a spin with his speed on the long road to the Everfree forest.

"WOO-HO-HO-HO!!, have you ever felt so alive?" he asked as he took the turtle with one of his hands.

"This is great, you're doing amazing!" He said encouraging the turtle a good job. He looked at his hand to see if his turtle friend was doing ok, until he saw that it flew away from his hand.

"Oh geez!" he ran back to look for him and went back on track. "Good recovery!" He said surprisingly.

They made it to the forest and Sonic lets go of the turtle, who is shaken up from the ride. "Lets keep this our little secret ok. You never saw me. I was never here" said Sonic, whispering that last bit and left on running. He speeds his way to his man cave and starts singing with a hair brush, break dancing, and playing with a balloon guitar, while the song "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen plays on his radio.

**_'So what were you expecting; a dirty little hedgehog, eating berries and struggling to survive. Think again, because I am living my best life on Earth.'_**

**_'I've got a library'_**

Sonic starts reading some comics at super high speeds.

**_'A home gym'_**

Sonic then starts jogging inside of an old washing machine.

**_'And a state-of-the-art security system'_**

"Whooooaaaa" Sonic starts playing with some nunchucks and smacks himself with it. Sonic then decided to play a 1v1 ping pong with himself with his high speeds, that, while being distracted, he knocked the bag of rings he got hanging on the wall.

"Oh no" he said as he quickly picked up all the rings that were out of the bag and looked at the map of the different worlds that are out there for him to escape to.

**_'And if I'm ever discovered, I'll follow Longclaw's instructions and use my rings to escape to a new planet. A nice, safe little world filled only with mushrooms.'_**

Sonic then throws the ring that he picked up and opens a portal to a very deserted mushroom planet.

**_'Gross. Smelly. Mushrooms.'_**

"I hate mushrooms" Sonic sighs with annoyance.

* * *

**_'But let's not worry about that. This is Ponyville, the greatest place on Earth.'_**

We see sonic standing on a cliff, which we see a beautiful view of his home town. Sonic starts running around town (unnoticed) and lands on one of the buildings.

**_'These are my people and dare I say, I am their lovable space creature. So what if they don't know I exist.'_**

Sonic then runs off to CHS and ends up on top of the building looking down at all the students leaving for their summer break, but that's not the reason why he came. The reason he came is to see his favorite group of people.

**_'My favorite people in this town are the Rainbooms. They may look like regular school girls, but trust me, they are more than what they seemed. If you don't know who they are, then you must be living under a rock, because everyone in town knows about them. But, since I'm a nice little hedgehog, I'll fill you in on them.'_**

**_'The one with the glasses is the Nerdy Girl, she is one of the smartest girl in school. Maybe the whole town. And as you know she's the big brains of the group.'_**

**_'Next is Flame Lady. She is always there to help you all the way.'_**

**_'Then there's the Party Princess. She makes the best parties of any kind, just wished I was in one of those parties.'_**

**_'The next one is Lady Rare. She (from what I've seen and heard) is more of a drama queen, but she sure can make pretty good clothing.'_**

**_'Flower girl is next and she's super shy when meeting new people, but she's super nice to animals and takes care of them.'_**

**_'The cowgirl is the Apple Queen, one of the strongest, hard working people I've ever seen in this town and she works and lives on an apple farm, hence the name Apple Queen'_**

**_'And finally, my favorite person of the group, is the Rainbow Lady. Captain of every sports team, and one of the most loyal person to be friends with.'_**

**_'There is one person in town whose actually onto me. He calls me the blue devil.'_**

An old man was showing an awful drawing of Sonic, while everyone at the Sweet Shoppe was laughing at his usual cranky and craziness.

"I almost caught it last night" said the old man.

**_'Say hello to Crazy Cranky Doodle!'_**

At that same night he's talking about, Crazy Cranky Doodle set up traps everywhere to capture the blue devil. It would have worked, if Sonic wasn't so fast that the traps missed him.

**_'We have fun together.'_**

He tried to chase after it, but he triggered one of his traps and got hooked on the rope. Hanging upside down. "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE AND I KNOW YOUR REAL!!!" He yelled at Sonic, who was hiding in the far off in the forest.

"NO I'M NOOOOOT!!!" Sonic yelled back, his voice echoing in the distance.

* * *

**_'Movie Night is my favorite'_**

The Rainbooms are having a movie night at Pinkie's room and Sonic was watching with them through the window.

"Please Please Please Please Please!" Sonic pleedid for the movie he always loves watching, while crossing his fingers and took a peak at the movie called 'Speed' (which he guessed it right).

"Yes, Keanu. You are a national treasure." said Sonic, admiring his favorite actor.

"When I find you-"

"Pop quiz hot shot. There's a bomb on a bus"

" 'Pop quiz hot shot!' Mwah. It's a classic line." he says reenacting his favorite line of the movie.

**_'Basically, we're like family. Even though we haven't met yet.'_**

Inside of an empty psychiatrist's office with a sign that says 'In Session. Do not disturb', we see Sonic roleplaying as the doctor and as the patient. "You don't think your prolonged isolation is making you a bit crazy perhaps?" Doctor Sonic says having a notebook in one hand and a pencil with the other, taking notes from his so called 'patient'.

"Crazy?" Sonic chuckles, "Me? No way doc, you got me all wrong"

"And despite these so-called friends of yours, deep down" Doctor Sonic takes off his glasses, "You're still rather lonely?"

We come back with Sonic outside of Pinkie's house, leaving. Sonic looks back and sees the Rainbooms enjoying the movie and having fun. He smiles sadly at them and starts to frown and walks away, going straight back to his cave. All alone.

**_'Perhaps afraid you'll be alone… forever?'_**


	3. Chapter 2: Play Ball!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Play Ball!**

* * *

Rainbow Dash was on her way to Applejack's farm after finishing her soccer practice. She told Rainbow to meet her there with the others, but when Rainbow asked why, she told her it was a secret. She made it in front of the barn and noticed that some raccoons were invading Applejack's trash. She told the trash thieves to go away and started shoo them away from the trash and they escaped back into the forest.

She walked in front of the house and was greeted by a very energetic farm dog. The dog was barking with joy on seeing her.

"Hey Winona, how're you doing?" Rainbow said and she got her response by a bark and a lick to the face.

"Howdy Dash" Applejack greeted as she and the others enter the room.

"Hey guys. So what's going on that we need to gather everyone up?" Rainbow asked "Oh, and also, a few raccoons got into your trash again."

"Why those little thieves." she sighs in annoyance.

"Well, they're gone right?" asked Sunset.

"Yeah, they are." answered Rainbow. "So, what's up?"

Twilight then pulled out an envelope and handed it to Rainbow. "Open it" she said

Rainbow looks at the envelope and she got nervous about what this envelope is. "I don't know. It looks kinda small."she said and then she asked nervously "Is it bad?"

"Just open it" said Applejack.

Rainbow opens the envelope and reads the letter out loud for the others to hear.

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_We have received your application for the Canterlot City Wonderbolt Force and were expecting to come to our headquarters to start your review and background check. We are happy to inform you have been selected to join our team._

She stopped midway through the letter as she and the others started celebrating that Rainbow Dash has been accepted. Rainbow had been paranoid if they accepted her or not and her dream of becoming a Wonderbolt was finally coming true.

"Way to go Rainbow." said Sunset

"I knew you could do it Darling!" said Rarity

"HOOORAAYYY!!! DASHIE!!!" Pinkie yelled

"Wow. Oh my god. I still can't believe it." said Rainbow, still in total shock.

"Oh, we should throw a "Congratulations for joining the Wonderbolts" party and I already baked a cake for you Dashie" Pinkie then pulled out a box from under the table. She opens the box and it shows a beautiful cake with a Wonderbolts decoration and rainbow dash in a Wonderbolt suit. In full detail.

"TA DA!!" Pinkie yelled

"Wow, you guys are the best!. I just can't believe this is going too fast. Not that I don't mind that is." Rainbow says as they all gather up for a group hug. Fluttershy separated from the hug and asked "Are you sure about this? I mean, we're almost in our senior year…. and….. you're already moving away to Canterlot to join the Wonderbolt." She said shyly.

"I'm confident about this. This has been my dream since I was a kid. Helping people from those who need it, and now…. It's time I finally prove myself." Rainbow said. "I mean I love Ponyville, but I actually want to help people in real trouble."

"We know what you mean Rainbow and we're all proud of you." said Sunset.

"Thanks" said Rainbow as they hugged each other.

"Also we decided to move in with Rarity's boutique on Canterlot so that we can support you and at least say our final goodbyes." Twilight informed Rainbow.

"Ok, at least I have my cheers for the ceremony." Rainbow joked as everyone started laughing about the joke and continued the party.

* * *

"And so I came here to tell you all that I've been accepted a position to the Wonderbolt Force. And it's actually kinda tough for me to leave my family and friends…. But this is something that I need to do"

…

…

…

…

"What do you think Tank?" She asked her pet tortoise as she was practicing her speech on the soccer field of the School. "I guess it wasn't so bad right?"

"Now all I gotta do… is to tell everyone who isn't a tortoise." She said as she was ready to go back home, but then she saw something hiding in a bush. She walks over there and sees a blue quill. A giant quill to be exact. 'I'm not Fluttershy, but this has got to be one of the strangest guill I've ever seen' she thought as she took the quill with her and skated back home with Tank in her arms.

* * *

"Woah, the playoffs!" Said Sonic, after he ran behind a tree and saw a group of kids playing baseball. As the pitcher throws the ball to the batter and hits it hard enough that makes it a homerun. Sonic quickly runs under the bleacher to get a closer look. Sonic looks as the batter is reaching home base and high fives his teammates. He stares in amazement about being great friends and high fiving with someone. He never gets to experience being cheered for or talking to someone getting along with. Or being loved.

As the day turns into night. Everyone was going back to their homes, except three little girls hanging outside of the baseball field known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The reason they were waiting at this late at night, is to catch the blue devil. Ever since Crazy Cranky Doodle was talking about him seeing the blue devil, no one believed him and thought that he was just crazy. But the girls thought that he might be actually telling the truth, so the girls decided to take this opportunity to capture it or gather at least some evidence that it's real.

They tried time and time again, but they didn't give up. And this time they were sure they're going to catch it.

"Are you sure that we're gonna catch it this time?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"I'm totally sure about this and we are gonna catch it on film tonight!" said Scootaloo.

"Ah don't know, mah sis will be worry sick if I don't make it home on time" Applebloom said worryingly.

"Don't worry, we'll catch that Blue Devil in no time." said Scootaloo. "Alright girls, do we have what we need?"

"Yep, I got all in here." Sweetie pulls out a bag filled with flashlights, ropes, and other stuff just in case.

"Alright, then we're ready to go." said Scootaloo, but before they could start their journey in search of the Blue Devil. The lights on the baseball field turned on and the girls hide behind the bleacher wondering who turned them on. It turns out that the person who did it was an blue anthropomorphic animal with quills running down his back, giant green emerald eyes, gloves and broken unpaired shoes.

"Woah, what is that and why is it here?" Applebloom asked her friends

"I don't know." answered Sweetie Belle and gasped "Do you think it's an alien."

Scootaloo got struck with the realization about what she thinks it is "Or maybe the Blue Devil. I gotta record this. We finally have proof that it's real." Scootaloo started recording on her phone as she and the others started watching.

"Ahh, so cool" Sonic said quietly as he entered the field and looked around in amazement. He sees a bag filled with baseball equipment and gives him an idea.

* * *

"Bottom of the ninth tie score and exactly who you wanted the plate with a game on the line: Sonic!" Said Batter Sonic as he warms up.

"But staring them down from the pitcher's mound is the most fearsome southpaw in Ponyville: aso Sonic!" Said Pitcher Sonic as he warms up his arm to get ready to swing.

"Okay, focus Sonic. If you win this game, you'll be the most beloved kid in Ponyville." Pitcher Sonic says as he gets in position and gets ready to swing.

"Hit it to the guy in left! He's a real space-case." said the Sonic on the Shortstop with the Spring Valley capt. The Sonic on the Left Field with the Green Hills cap was blowing a bubble gum, not paying attention to his surroundings. The bubble gum then popped and covered all over his muzzle and looked at the other Sonics.

"Argh, I can't with that guy." said Pitcher Sonic

"Ay batta Sonic, Ay batta Sonic, Swing-A batta Sonic~" Catcher Sonic chanted as he made hand movements, waiting to catch any incoming balls.

Pitcher Sonic reel his arm back and throws it as hard as he can. Batter Sonic quickly gets into position, getting ready to swing and…

***WHAM***

A direct hit.

"I got it, I got it, I got it." Left field Sonic says as he was distracted by smelling a flower and noticed that the ball was coming straight at him. He got up and started chasing the ball, attempting to catch it.

But sadly, he missed to catch it.

"I don't got it." he said disappointedly.

Batter Sonic sees his chance and starts running base after base, running as fast as he can. Left field Sonic finally caught the ball. He sees him and throws the ball straight at him. Batter Sonic sees this and easily dodges it by a quill and continues running to third base.

"GO HOME! GO HOME!" Third Base Sonic yelled and started signaling to go straight home.

"Come on" said the Catcher as he gets into position and gets ready to put him out. Batter Sonic runs faster, until he sees the ball coming to home base and then he leaps, trying to make it. The catcher caught the ball, but missed to catch the Batter out of the game.

It was a Safe!

Sonic slides on the dirt floor and noticed that he made it. He won the game.

"AW YES! YES YES YES YES! I did it! Did you see that I did it! I did it." Sonic yelled. He pulled his hand up, waiting for a high five, but then he noticed that no one was here. It was just him playing by himself. He looks around to see if there is someone there… but there isn't. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of crickets chirping into the silent night. Sonic looks at his hand and realizes that it's no use. He's actually alone.

"I really am alone… all alone... forever." Sonic says sadly.He took off his helmet and starts running around the bases with his speed. He keeps on running faster as lightning were coming out of his quills and surging all over his body. He wasn't paying attention tho, as he was angry at himself, but also sad that he was so desperate to have a friend. A real friend

He kept going faster and faster and faster, until he snapped and a huge explosion of lightning shot out and spread all over the town and over the state. Sonic starts hyperventilating and looks around in worry.

"I'm sure no one will notice that giant blue explosion… right?" said Sonic as he quickly runs away back to his cave.

* * *

But, unbeknownst to him, The CMC saw the whole thing… and they were in shock about what they had just witnessed.

"Woah, did you see that?"

"I know it was sooo AWESOME!"

"DId you see how fast he was going? Oh it was amazing" The girls complimented about all the events that happened.

"And I have it all... on… tape…" Scootaloo slowly says as she looks at her phone and it was destroyed by the explosion. "Aw man"

"Well look on the bright side, at least we are the only ones that know that he's real… right? Applebloom questions to the others and they nodded in agreement.

* * *

At Rainbow's House she was doing her usual workout when she had nothing to do, until the power went out. She was looking around, trying to figure out what caused the power outage? Until she got a call from Twilight (who was already getting ready to leave her house) and she answered.

"Hey Twilight, are you ok?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm fine, I just want to make sure that you and the others are ok." Twilight responded.

"Well I'm fine. The power obviously went out, but I'm good." said Rainbow.

"Ok, good. I'm glad you are" Twilight sighs in relief.

"Alright. Oh and also when are you guys leaving to Canterlot? I forgot to ask that." Rainbow asked.

"Well I was about ready to leave waiting for the others, until I heard a huge explosion and suddenly the power went out." Twilight answers to Rainbow, but Rainbow wasn't fully attentioned with what she said as Rainbow sees that blue quill that she found glowing.

"Hey Twilight, I'll call you back. Something came up." Rainbow said as she hung up the phone and started walking over to the glowing quill and as she picked it up and looked at it up close, she saw that it was crackling with electricity. She doesn't know what it is, but maybe it was best if she should show it to the others later.

* * *

**_~Meanwhile at the pentagon at that same night~_**

"20 minutes ago, an energy surge knocked out power across the entire Pacific Northwest. What do we know? Commander Walters stated

"Well our first instinct was that it was an EMP. But an electromagnetic pulse don't have that kind of power."

"NASA has reeled out meteor strikes or solar flares."

"The Development of Energy says it wasn't a Power Plant malfunction."

The Commander huffs. "Well, sounds like we're really good at figuring out what it wasn't."

"This could be a prelude to a larger attack, I suggest we scramble to the fifth or sixth regiments."

"No no no. This needs a much more sophisticated mind. Someone who understands technology." said The Commander.

"You wanna send in a lab rat?"

"Not just any lab rat, a lab rat with teeth." The Commander leans back in his chair.

"You're not suggesting who I think you're suggesting…"

"I know he's a little...weird-" said The Commander before he was interrupted.

"Weird?! He's a psychological tire-fire."

"But he's also brilliant! Five PHD's, an IQ off the charts, and his drone tech is revolutionary!" The Commander adds.

"Are you sure he can handle this?"

"He has a perfect operations record. Remember the cool-in Pakistan-? The Commander mentions.

"No-"

"Or remember the uprising in Uzebitcenistan-" He adds.

"That's not even a country!"

"Exactly. And you can thank Robotnik for that." The Commander then gives a smile.

"I can't believe you're bringing that freak into this."

"Neither can I… but… We have no choice."

* * *

A/N: So another chapter is done. And a new word record to boot. I mean 2,000 words! Holy Moly! I'm in shock, and also, I actually had a little bit of trouble making this chapter so sorry if there are some parts that are bad, but tell me what you think.

I'll see you all in the next chapter, bye!


	4. Chapter 3: Uhh Meow? Meeting The Doctor

**HEY GUYS! I'm back with a new chapter! And I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to finish. I've been having some problems in making this chapter, so it took me like what 2 or 3 weeks in doing this chapter? jeez that took a while.**

**Also, Holy Moly! 5,000 views on this fanfic! I was not expecting that many people. Thank You so much for the support on this story. And this chapter was longer than expected, like 4,000 words that's amazing even for me!**

**And also I couldn't think of a better title for this chapter, so this is all I got.**

**Make sure you favorite and follow for more!**

**I'll see you all in the next chapter, bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Uhh… Meow?, Meet The Doctor**

* * *

Back at the baseball field, the military have quarantined the whole field the next morning after last night's incident. Then a giant jet black truck drove its way to the field, accompanied by black cars from behind. Everyone turned their heads, watching as the vehicles parked in place.

"What the…" Major Bennington, the person in charge of the operation in the field, murmured in confusion.

From the large truck, a series of steps appeared as the door automatically slid open, allowing the person inside the truck to step out of the vehicle. The man was wearing a large black trench coat, black trousers, black shoes, a perfectly groomed mustache, black gloves and small black glasses.

As the man stepped out of the truck, four other dressed men got out of their vehicles and followed behind him. The leader walks straight to Bennington before stopping in front of him, taking off his shades revealing his brown eyes. The agent stops next to his boss.

"Are you in charge here?" The man questioned the Major.

"Yes, I a-"

"Nope!," he cuts him off rudely while Bennington gives him a cold stare.

"Wrong!"

"I'm-"

"I'm in charge!"

"It's Major-"

"Me!"

"Bennington."

"I'm in charge."

The agent beside the man took out a rectangular device that revealed a red holographic symbol below the screen, showing it in front of Bennington.

"You've never seen anything like this before." the man gestured the device with a smug grin on his face. "It says I'm the top banana, in a world full of hungry little monkeys. Allow me to clarify." He said, as he used his index finger, and moved it to the left, making a robotic humming sound coming from his mouth and his eyes facing away from the Major.

"In a sequentially ranked hierarchy based on the level of critical importance, the display between us is too vast to quantify. Agent Stone."

"The Doctor thinks you're basic." Agent Stone explained as his boss walked away from the scene.

"I'm initiating a sweep sequence" The Doctor announced as he used his fingers to press several buttons on his glove, which opened a hatch above the truck as several white egg-shaped drones emerged from the roof. "Ten miles in every direction should suffice."

"Is he still looking at me funny?" The Doctor asked Agent Stone.

"Yes, he is." Agent Stone replied, still looking at Bennington.

"Tell him to stop, or I'll pull up his search history."

"If you don't stop looking at the Doctor, he'll take a closer look at-" Agent Stone repeated before he was interrupted.

"I'm not deaf." Bennington growled, still glaring at the Doctor.

"And tell him that his men will report to me now blah blah blah, blah blah blah, blah blah blah."

"Excuse me?!" Bennington interrupted. "Listen pal, I don't know if you realize who-"

"I'm sorry Major. What was your name? He dryly asked as he turned around to face him.

"Benn-"

"NOBODY CARES!" The Doctor yelled, yet again interrupting him.

"Nobody cares." He said, acting all sad before he slowly approached him.

"Listen, Major-nobody-cares. Do you know why nobody cares who you are? Because nobody cares about your feeble accomplishments!" he hissed in a harsh whisper as his eyes grew that were filled with rage and insanity.

"And nobody cares how proud your mommy is that you're now reading at a third-grade level. Have you finished Charlotte's Web yet?" He then starts slowly circling around Bennington and places both hands on Bennington's shoulders from behind. "Spoiler alert: She dies in the end, but she leaves a big creepy egg sack!"

The egg-shaped drones now start hovering all over the field as the crazy looking Doctor looks in amusement as his lovely drones get ready to work.

"Aw! My babies! Look what came out of my egg sack!" he says as he goes over them with a nasty grin planted on his face while chuckling.

"You know what I love about machines? They do what they're told! They follow their programming! They don't need time off to get drunk and put the boat in the water." He then looks back at Bennington and points at him. "And you, do what you're told. Stand over there on the edge of your personal abyss… and watch my machines do your job."

Bennington walks over to his men with a cold glare on his face. His eyes never leaving the Doctor. Agent Stone turns to his boss with a pleased expression.

"Can you feel it, Stone?!" The Doctor questioned.

"I can feel it, Doctor." Agent Stone replied.

"It's evolution, Stone. IT'S EVOLUTION!" The Doctor yelled as he started to press some buttons on his glove and the egg-shaped drones started to spread out all over the Everfree forest. One of the drones looks at a rock that had a footprint and starts to scan it. Meanwhile inside the Truck, Robotnik starts analysing the footprint that one of his drones found.

"Agent Stone?" Robotnik called, knowing Agent Stone's presence.

"Doctor?" Agent Stone Answered.

"Do you see anything useful in this image?" Robotnik asked, still looking at the screen. "Nothing at all Doctor." Agent Stone replied while Robotnik rolled his eyes at his stupidity. "Of course you don't. Your eyes weren't expertly trained to spot tracks by the Native American shadow wolves." said Robotnik as Agent Stone looked at him weirdly. Robotnik starts showing him a full detail of the footprint.

"That's extraordinary." said Agent Stone in wonder about this new discovery.

"No. What's extraordinary is I determine the exact height, weight and spinal curvature of this creature and my computer can't find a single match for it, anywhere. In Earth's animal kingdom." Robotnik explains as he got up from his chair and went close to Agent Stone's face.

"This blackout was no terrorist attack and that's no Baby Bigfoot." He says as he starts looking at the footprint in wonder. "This guy is something else… _entirely_."

"Divert all search units to the site of the footprint. That's one small step for man, one giant leap for me." said Robotnik as all of the soldiers are now searching in the forest. Sonic was watching them while hiding behind a tree trunk.

"Ok, ok, Everything is fine. You played some baseball, got a little upset, lightning shot out of your _butt_! and now they're coming for you." said Sonic trying to calm down as he ran back to his cave.

"Alright Alright, Earth isn't safe anymore. Time for plan B: Mushroomville. I gotta pack my stuff! Ok, essential items only. Toothbrush, toothpaste, hair gel, nightlight, funny hat, this half eaten cantaloupe. Oh! And my scented candle. My entire book collection. Bean bag chair. Can a bean bag chair fit in a backpack? No no no, of course not that's stupid." Sonic keeps ranting on all the things that he 'needed' before leaving Earth.

"Ok, what else?" said Sonic as he thinks of what else he's missing. "The rings! the rings, yes of course." he then grabbed the sack of rings and he pulls out one ring and starts to get ready to throw it. "Ok, ring time. Mushroom planet here I come." he then heard the sound of dogs barking outside his cave.

"Oh no, there right outside. I-I gotta go somewhere else." said Sonic as he runs out of his cave, but not without looking back sadly. Seeing the only home he had since he came to Earth being left behind.

"Goodbye cave." Sonic said sadly as he ran off to look for another place to hide.

* * *

**_~Meanwhile with Rainbow Dash~_**

We see Rainbow at Applejack's house searching for the stuff she got requested to bring. She then got a call from Applejack herself and she picked up the phone.

"Hey AJ, How are you guys?"

_"Doing mighty fine Dash, I'm just hanging out with the Crusaders."_

"Oh that's cool... Wait, the girls are with you?"

_"Yeah, Applebloom's been nagging me for her and the girls to come with us. I told her no, but somehow I found her and the girls hidden in the back seat."_

"Huh, well that sounds fun."

_"Yeah, hey how's it going over there Dash."_

"Well, I got the stuff you guys needed and the power is still out. It looks like a sign to get out of town."

_"Well I hope you come here safe. We'll be waiting for you."_

Rainbow was about to ask something else, until she heard a noise outside. She looks through the window and sees the barn open. "Aw great, the raccoons are back." She looks away from the window and sees a tranquilizer gun on the table. "And they are in for a surprise."

_"You better not be using my tranquilizer gun, Fluttershy wouldn't like that. Also, that's for bears."_

"Good, now I know how it works."

_"Dash."_

"Don't worry, I'm only gonna use it to scare them… possibly to death. Ok bye!" Rainbow said lastly as she hung up the phone and quickly went to the barn.

* * *

"Ok, I'm in. With minimal damage to Apple Queen's property." Sonic said in a whisper as he quietly put his backpack on the floor and pulled out the ring.

"Ok, didn't work out on Earth, but that's ok. You're going to a safe world. A nice safe world filled with mushrooms. Mushrooms that'll be your only friends. That sounds awful. I can't do this. You have to do it, there's no other option." Sonic rants to himself. He then calms himself down by taking a deep breath and looks at the ring, getting ready to leave Earth.

Until.

***BAM***

"Alright, you little bandits! Paws in the a-" Rainbow yelled as she kicked the door open with the gun pulled out and looked around the barn, but she stopped midway as she saw Sonic with the ring on his hand. He's caught red handed. The only excuse he could think of was…

"Uh… Meow?"

And then…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

As they we're both screaming their heads off, Rainbow accidently pulls the trigger and shoots out a dart, straight into Sonic's leg.

"Ow…" he then starts to get dizzy and starts to wobble. His vision started to get blurry as the only thing that he could see was a name on Rainbow Dash's shirt.

"Canterlot… City?" Sonic read as he let go of the ring he was holding. The ring rolls right in the middle of the room and opens up a portal to Canterlot City. Rainbow looks at the portal in shock, watching what's happening before her eyes. Sonic starts to wobble to the portal until his legs give up on him and lands near the portal, letting go of the bag of rings and lands at the top of a building.

He then starts to crawl as fast as he could to get to the portal, but then it closes. "No…" said sonic as he fell unconscious. Rainbow was still in shock and started to ask herself.

"What. Just. Happened?"

* * *

We see Sonic laying down inside a small cage that Rainbow found. She starts poking Sonic slowly and starts to look at him. She then notices the quills and starts to remember the quill she found at the soccer field. She compares the quill and Sonic, and it came a realization of who this is

'The Blue Devil? He's real?' Rainbow thought as she was trying to process this. She turns around and starts to think about what she should do in this situation. But what she didn't know is that Sonic woke up and easily opened the cage (which was unlocked) and stepped out.

Rainbow decided to show this to her friends to at least figure out what to do. So she took her phone to get a picture of him, turned around, but then flinched as she saw the hedgehog standing there.

"Rainbow Lady?" Sonic said, still being dizzy from the dart.

"You can talk?" Rainbow questioned. "Wait… You're not here to abduct me are you?"

"You abducted ME!," Sonic responded.

"Ok, that's a fair point." Rainbow said, noticing what he meant. "What are you and why are you hiding in my friend's barn?"

"I-I needed somewhere safe for me to hide and this was the only place I can think of Rainbow Lady." said Sonic.

"Why do you keep calling me Rainbow Lady!?" Rainbow asked.

"Cause you have rainbow hair… and also rainbow clothes." Sonic answered in a monotone voice.

"Again, fair."

"W-w-wait. Where are all the mushrooms? Why am I still on Earth? Wha--" Sonic says suddenly until he realised that… "OH NO! I LOST MY RINGS!!"

"What!?" Rainbow questions about what he meant as she has no idea of what is going on right now, until she hears a noise coming from outside.

"What's happening? Is this your mothership!?" Rainbow asked as she walked to the window to see what it was. "This is not the best time for me to get probed!"

"You think you're worried? I'm not even wearing pants!" Sonic argues.

She pulls the curtains open and sees a Large black truck getting parked outside the house. 'What the…?'

Sonic checked the window from underneath before screaming "AHH!" and closing the curtains. "They're coming for me!"

"Who's coming for you!? What's that got to do with me!?"

"I don't have time to explain, but you have to help me!"

"No I don't!" She exclaimed, but then asked "Wait, why should I help you?"

"Well my legs," Sonic starts as he looks down at his legs before looking back at Rainbow with a smirk, "Which, normally, would be classified as lethal weapons, feels like spaghetti." he then frowns with his expression filled with fear and starts pleading. "I need your help. Please, it's life or death."

Rainbow doesn't know if she could trust and help this help him. She looks at Sonic, then back at the window, still thinking about it. After a long second thought, She sighed and looked back at Sonic. "Alright, follow me." She said before walking away. Sonic was about to go follow her, but his legs gave out and fell from the small table, landing on his face.

"Um, a little help!?" Sonic shouted.

Rainbow sighs in annoyance as she walks back and picks him up and carries him to the attic. She lowered down the ladder to the attic, walked up the steps and set Sonic down now that his legs have woken up.

"Alright, you stay here and be quiet." She said to Sonic.

"Good plan. Great plan. We're already working so well together. Practically finishing each other's sentences!" Sonic rambles on as she gives him a weird, sorta freaked out look before she walks down the ladder and shutting the attic. "Okay bye…"

She rushes back down the stairs and walks to the front porch. She sees a man in a black coat, looking at the ground in deep concentration.

"Hey!" She called out to him. "Can I help you?"

That caught the man's attention as he walked towards her. "Good morning, my rural chum. I'm… from the Power Company investigating the blackout. If you don't mind I'd like to take a few readings inside your house?"

"No kidding!, you're from the Power Company?" She asked as Robotnik noded in response.

"Oh, you must know my buddy Soarin, we play softball together." She said.

"Ah, Soarin… he's a good man." Robotnik said pausing, as he nervously looked at her.

"Yeah, Oh come on in!" She said, waving her hand to invite him in.

"Great!" Robotnik said as he quickly walked up the stairs.

"Just, take all the readings you need. Except uh…" She said, and quickly put her arm at the entrance, blocking Robotnik from entering. "Usually the Power Company usually takes their readings from outside of the house. Also my buddy Soarin actually now works in a Gas Company and he's more of a soccer player than softball kind of guy, so you wanna tell me why you think I'm dumb enough to let you walk inside my _friend's_ house?"

Robotnik glares at her for tricking him, but he's got another trick up his sleeve. He put his left hand behind his back and started pressing a few buttons, sending a small version of his drones.

"I'm sorry Ms…"

"Dash, but everyone here calls me Rainbow."

"Well Rainbow, you may have noticed that this entire town has been experiencing a power outage."

"Yep, no lights. Already picked up on that."

"20 minutes ago, I tracked an energy pulse with a similar signature to the one that caused that disruption." As he said that, two of his drones have found a way inside the house and one of them found a way inside the attic. The drone starts scanning the room while Sonic is hiding behind a couple of boxes.

"Listen uh Mr…" she said.

"Doctor… Doctor Robotnik." Robotnik says while Rainbow nods.

"Look uhh… Dr. Robotskis… um I'm sure what you're here for is really serious, but it's got nothing to do with me. I mean you can ask anyone in town. Everyone knows me."

"I bet they do. I'm sure you're hella popular with the jubs and murals and billy-bobs in the glorified gas station rest stop, betcha go way back to the days of tippin' cows and playin' in a jug band" He starts doing some weird jig and blowing into an imaginary can. Rainbow looks at him weirdly as she thinks 'Well, he's a weirdo...'

"Maybe someday, you'll achieve your goal of getting a Costco car or adopting a labradoodle. But the reality is, I surpassed everything you're ever going to do!" Robotnik yelled at her as he went right up to her face. "Before I was a toddler, I was spitting out formulas while you were still spitting up formula."

"I was breastfed actually…" She said unamused.

"Nice… rub that in my orphan face…" Rainbow looks away, starting to get tired of this dumb conversation. Rainbow was about to say for him to leave, but before she could say anything he interrupted her. "Ms. Dash are you familiar with the US code 904 title 10 article 104? He asked.

"Mayb-"

"Anyone. Who attempts to aid an enemy of the United States shall suffer! Death!" he said as he gives her a stern look and points his finger at her, "And if I'm gonna be the one that catches you… It'll be even worse…"

She looks around for a second and asks, "Worse than death?"

* * *

Meanwhile inside the attic, we see Sonic curled up into a ball of spikes, disguising himself as a ball. While the drones continued to scan the room, Sonic started arguing with himself. "Okay, I'm a ball. Just a normal, I'm blending in like a ball. Shh, stop talking. No you stop talking. Be quiet Sonic. You! be quiet Sonic!"

"Oh, I hope they aren't scanning me with x-rays. I kinda had an embarrassing lunch…" as he said that, another drone came through the window and it started scanning the other half of the room. Both of the lasers are coming closer and closer to Sonic, making him start getting nervous.

"Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out," Sonic murmured as his eyes keep scanning the red beams from left to right.

"Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out."

The beams start getting closer to Sonic, and then…

"I'M FREAKING OUT!"

Sonic quickly starts to roll out of his hiding spot, of the beams range and falls through the attic door. "Why don't you have your staircase carpeted?!" Sonic said as he bounced from the wooden stairs before rolling to the kitchen, knocking some pots from underneath the table.

* * *

The sound wasn't unheard of by Rainbow and Robotnik. They gave each other a look as she nervously said, "Old pipes…"

"Yeah, probably just the house settling. Nothing to see here!-" Robotnik said and before she could react, Robotnik pushed past Rainbow and walked past the dining room and into the kitchen, and saw a raccoon eating some cake that had left sitting on the kitchen table. 'Whew… that was close.' she thought with a smirk on her face.

"Here's the thing…" he raises up his finger, "I'm never wrong…"

"Well, first time for everything I guess." She said, she pats him on his shoulder, and shoos away the racoon as the raccoon escapes through the doggie door. "Do you want some cake? I heard that raccoons have the cleanest mouths of any animal that eats garbage."

Robotnik chuckles before giving a glare at Rainbow and turns around to leave, until he stops in his tracks. He sees something bright and blue sticking out of the counter side. He leans over and grabs it, he turns back around to see Rainbow, who's now very worried, as he holds out the sharp blue quill.

"Look at that… I was right." he said, still having an evil grin on his face, before he starts to frown. "Note the lack of surprise. Should we try this again?" He then starts whistling, and a bigger egg-shaped drone enters from the front door and hovers next to Robotnik. Sonic stares at the drone with fear consuming him, as the drones pull out its weapons.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to tell me where it is. Five!" Robotnik threatened her before he started counting down.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Four."

"Look buddy, do you even know who you're messing with?"

"Yeah, a little defenseless girl who's about to get killed if she doesn't cooperate! Three!"

Her eyes widened as she nervously looked around, trying to find a way to get out of this situation.

"COME ON, RACK YOUR BRAIN! You might be able to come up with some lame excuse to go on living, in two!"

She just stood there helpless, there's nothing she could do to get out of this mess.

"ONE!"

"WAIT!" Sonic came out of his hiding spot with his hands up in the air. "Don't hurt her!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Robotnik let out a girly scream, before he got punched in the face by Rainbow Dash, sending him to the floor. The drone looks back at her and locks its weapons, getting ready to shoot her. She quickly grabs Sonic by the hand and ducked under the table, shielding themselves from the bullets.

"This feels excessive!" Sonic yelled over the gunfire.

The drone stops shooting and starts scanning for any wanted lifeforms.

"Stay behind me." She whispered, but she didn't get a response. She looks behind her, only to see no blue hedgehog there. She starts looking around, trying to find him, only to see him climbing up a shelf, getting ready to pounce on the drone. She frantically shook her head, but Sonic gave her a reassuring nod with a thumbs up.

"HIYA!!"

The drone felt Sonic on top of it before it started to spin around, shooting at random places.

"Don't worry! I got it right where I want it!" Sonic assured her over the gunfire, while holding onto the drone. "Can you believe Amazon is gonna deliver packages with these things?!" Sonic hollered as he now starts to struggle to keep holding the drone in place.

"This was a horrible plan! What was I thinking?!"

Once the shooting stopped, Rainbow looked around, trying to find a weapon she could use. She then sees a hammer lying on the ground, 'Perfect!'

"I'M. GONNA. PUKE!"

Just as Sonic fell out of the drone, Rainbow quickly gets out from under the table. She grabs the hammer and whacks the drone really hard. It fell to the ground next to a dizzy looking Sonic.

"Come on!" she panicked as she scooped up Sonic in her arms and dashed out of the house. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Aww, don't tell me that's all you got?! I'm just getting started! Lemme know if you wanna go round two with the blue!" Sonic challenged the broken drone from outside the house. Rainbow quickly goes to Applejack's truck and opens the passenger's seat and sets Sonic down. She gets in the truck and enters the driver's seat. She puts the gear into reverse, steps on the gas pedal, and drove off.

After they escaped, the same mini black vehicles arrived and parked right outside the house. Agent Stone watched the truck leaving only for a second before rushing inside to search for Robotnik. When entering the front door, there were holes everywhere and some destroyed furniture. He enters the kitchen and sees Robotnik on the floor, unconscious.

"Doctor!" he exclaimed as he rushed towards Robotnik, helping him up. "Are you alright? I saw a young girl race out of here, and thought-"

"That you should stop them?!" Robotnik slowly turned to him with a really pissed off smile. "Open your mouth, and say you thought you should stop them."

"No, I thought that maybe I should check to see if you're okaaa-" While he was talking, Robotnik grabbed his mouth and pulled Agent Stone near him.

"You know what's hard about being the smartest person in the world?" Robotnik asked.

"Everyone else is stupid--"

"YES! Way to go! You got that one!" Robotnik lets go of him, wiping the hand he grabbed Stone with on his partner's suit. "Whatever this creature is, it's our job to secure it, neutralize it, uncover the source of its power! And if it resists, we take it apart… piece by piece." He slipped on his broken glasses. "And see what makes it tick."

…

…

…

"Stone?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Call Optical Illusions, tell them I need new frames. They know what kind I like." He took off his broken glasses and threw them across the room. "Oh, and bring that quill."

"Yes, Doctor." Agent Stone picks up the quill while Robotnik walks out of the house with Stone behind him.

* * *

Let me know if there are any mistakes in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: A Road Trip of Introductions

**HEY GUYS! I was gonna realese this chapter like a few weeks ago, but I had a lot of homework to do that I kinda forgot to finish this chapter. So I'm sorry for the delay.**

**And also, someone by the name of Nexs0me asked in what timeline does this take place in the Equestria Girls and MLP universe?**

**Well, to answer that, It's kind of an alternate Universe like I said in the first chapter. But if you want it more specific, It takes place after the Friendship Games. Oh, and sorry for the crappy title for this chapter. I was trying to come up with a good title and… this is what came out of my brain. And check out my other story: 'FNiA VR: HELP WANTED - A virtual Paradise or A Living Nightmare' and I promise you, that it will be good when I release the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all next time, bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Road Trip of Introductions**

* * *

"Alright buddy, you better start talking right now! Who are you? What are you!?" She demanded, as they were exiting the entrance to Ponyville.

"I'm a hedgehog, I feel like that's obvious" Sonic said "And I'm in big trouble."

"Oh you're in trouble? You're not the one who punched some government wako back there!" Rainbow argued.

"You think you have problems? I lost my rings!"

"Rings…? What are you talking about?!" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"Ok, rings are how all advanced cultures travel between worlds, and now mine are on top of a pointy I've only ever seen on your skin-tight t-shirt." Sonic explained.

"Hey!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"So, I'd like you to take me to Canterlot City so I can get my rings and use them to go to the Mushroom Planet." Sonic said.

"Mushroom Planet?" Rainbow said.

"YES!" Sonic yelled in distress.

"Yeah… Right." She said quietly as she parked the Truck on the side of the road. She turns off the Truck and opens the door for Sonic to hop out. "Ok pal, out you go."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Look, this is actually the worst possible time for me to get into trouble ok?! You asked me to save your life, I saved your life. So please, go find your rings and your mushroom land. Hopefully I'm gonna wake up in my room and pretend that this is all a messed up dream, ok? So goodbye." Rainbow said.

"Ok, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Sonic slowly slides out of the truck and stands there in silence. Rainbow starts to give him the look.

"Why aren't you leaving?!" Rainbow asks.

"I don't know where Canterlot City is!" Sonic replies annoyed.

"It's west."

"West?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, straight shot. You can't miss it." She said.

"Fine. That's cool. I'm totally cool saying goodbye now." After he said that, he runs off at high speeds while Rainbow looks in disbelief.

A few seconds go by and Sonic comes back with his fur all wet, a few seaweed all around him, and a fish on top of his head. And he does not look happy.

"So, as I crashed into the cold, dark water of the Pacific. I realized a few things. A) I have no idea where I'm going. B) Salt water stings. C) I shouldn't be on this planet right now, but I am. Why? Because you shot me!" Sonic said.

"I know…"

"YOU SHOT ME!!" he yelled dramatically.

"Ok! I heard you the first time you don't have to… pile it on, good grief." Rainbow yelled back before she calmed down and sighs slightly.

"I'm wet, I'm cold, there's a fish on my head! And clearly I'm not gonna be able to do this on my own." Sonic pleaded.

Rainbow looks back at him as the fish he has on his head falls off. She took a moment to think about this. If her friends were here, they would go on board with this and help this little blue creature. She then looks back to Sonic, who was waiting patiently for her response.

"Alright, get in the truck." She tells him.

"Really?! You're gonna help me?!" Sonic asked excitedly. He shakes off all the water and seaweed off of him, which in result got his fur all poofy.

"I… guess it is a little bit of my fault that all of this is happening to you…" She admits.

"Not a little bit. Entirely. It is entirely your fault-"

"Okay, it's entirely my fault. Are you coming or not?"

"Yes." He shakes himself and his fur is back to normal. He hops back inside and closes the door. "ROAD TRIP! WOO-HOO!" Sonic yelled excitedly as he started looking at the road in all directions. Rainbow just sighs in annoyance.

"What am I doing...?"

* * *

And so, they're back on the road again. On their way to Canterlot City to recover the little blue hedgehog's rings. As she drove through the mountains, she decided to make a few points to the blue hedgehog during the so-called 'Road trip' that they were in.

"Alright, there's gonna be rules on this trip. I'm actually not the type of person to make these kinds of rules, but I think they are necessary right now. So, number 1: Do exactly as I say all the time. Got it?"

"Got it Rainbow Lady."

"Will you stop with the 'Rainbow Lady' thing! It's not my actual name. It's Rainbow _Dash_."

"I'm Sonic." He said proudly

"Sonic… Sonic." She repeated his name so that she wouldn't forget. "So you've been spying on me and my friends for years?"

"I mean I wouldn't call it 'spying', we were all just hanging out only I wasn't invited and no one knew I was there." He explains while trying not to sound like he was a creepy stalker.

"I can't believe that Crazy Cranky Doodle was right all this time." She said in Disbelief.

"Yeah, you should call him 'Super Observent Cranky Doodle' instead."

"Uh-huh.."

The moment of silence didn't last long as Sonic looks out the window and gasps.

"OH MY GOD! Stop the car right now!" Sonic said as he leans out the window to get a better look.

"What?! Why?!"

"The world's largest rubber band ball?! We gotta see it!" Sonic said excitedly.

"No. No. This is not some fun family road trip, okay? The government wants to dissect you! And arrest me! This is serious."

Sonic doesn't listen to her as he was giving her the look and took off, but comes back a second later with a red and white cap, and three rubber band balls.

"Eh, you're right, it was lame. Gift shop was cool though." He then pulls out a sign that said "I LOVE RUBBER BANDS".

"I got you a mouse pad. When are we gonna get there?" he said in a fast pace, as he pulled out a paddle ball and started hitting it fast over and over again.

"We'll get there when we get there." She said sternly. But Sonic just kept on hitting the ball and staring at Rainbow. She then sighs as she looks back at the road.

'This is going to be a long trip.'


	6. Chapter 5: The Piston Pit

**OH MY GOD! FINALLY! I was able to finish this chapter after 1 or 2 months of not posting anything. So the only reason I haven't posted this chapter early is because I was having trouble in getting my grade all together. I actually thought that was gonna fail my classes, and if my dad saw my bad grades, he would take my laptop and my phone from me for who knows how long!**

**But then, a miracle happened and I got better grades on my classes and now I'm saved. So, to make it up to you guys, after I post this chapter. I will start working on chapter 6, just so that you guys shouldn't wait for another month to read the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I actually tried my best, I've been a little rusty lately.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Piston Pit**

* * *

As the day turned into night, they decided to make a stop at a gas station. Once Rainbow parked the truck infront of the market, she got out but not before walking over to the open car window.

"Alright, I'm going to check in with Flash, see if he knows what's going on," Rainbow said as she puts on her cap to hide her identity.

"You're gonna see Flash in that glass thing?" Sonic said, looking at the phone booth in the distance. "What is it, a teleportation box?"

"It's a payphone... It's mostly for drug dealers and fugitives from the law, which is us." Rainbow explained. "Stay in the car, I don't want anyone seeing you."

"Ugh… fine" Sonic groaned in disappointment before crossing his arms and hopping over to the driver's seat.

Rainbow walks away from the car and towards the phone booth.

Meanwhile with Sonic, he starts getting bored and starts to pretend that he's a race car driver. Until he hears a loud roaring sound of a car engine. He looks to his left and sees a bar called the Piston Pit. He gasps in amazement and quickly hides in the car.

"Okay okay, that is the coolest place on earth but we have to stay in the car." Sonic said to himself.

He took a little peek out to see the craziness happening: Motorcycles firing up their engines, Bikers greeting each other by headbutting, and bikers having an arm-wrestling match. Sonic starts breathing frantically while his breath fogs up the window and quickly wipes it as he observes.

After seeing a monster truck road up, Sonic starts rock back and forth from his chair.

"Be strong! Be strong!" Sonic said, trying to calm himself down.

When Sonic saw someone doing a motorcycle trick, that became his breaking point. He just gotta get in there.

Sonic looks around for any type of disguise and sees Rainbow's sunglasses while a smirk comes out of his lips as he gets an idea on how to get in.

* * *

As Rainbow heads towards the payphone booth, she opens the door and closes it behind her. She inserts a quarter and starts dialing Flash's number. After she got that settled, she waited for Flash to pick up.

_"Hello? Ponyville Police Department?"_ said Flash on the other line.

"Flash, it's me." Rainbow said

_"Hi, I'm so glad that you called. Uh… H-how's it going…"_ Flash said nervously.

"Hey dude, are you alright? You sound kind of nervous there, what happened?"

_"Uh, some --some guys came in, asking me some questions. Uh… it was a little creepy,"_ Flash hesitantly said before chuckling nervously. _"It kind of reminded me of, uh, the guys from Men in Black, but not as, um, likable or, uh, charming as Will Smith."_

Now that's when Rainbow's concern grew. "Wait, what kind of questions?"

_"About… terrorism."_ Flash replied as he laughed nervously. _"I told them that I've gone ice fishing with Rainbow that one time. S-she doesn't know how to make a bomb. She can't even make bait in the cold."_

'Uh-oh, this is bad' Rainbow said worryingly, knowing that Robotnik's onto her. "Alright, Flash, listen to me. This is really important. Don't tell them that we talked, okay?" Rainbow said sternly.

Flash didn't respond right away which got Rainbow paranoid that something might have happened. After a few seconds went by, he responded, _"I think they already k-know…"_ Flash stuttered.

_"Ms. Dash?"_ Robotnik's voice came out from the phone.

Rainbow groaned in annoyance at the sound of the mad doctor's voice. "Rainbow…"

_"I want you to know that the only person who would ever punch me in the face was the school bully. He hit me in the cafeteria, causing a blunt force contusion to the soft tissue surrounding my orbital bone, humiliated me in front of the entire school, and you know what I did in response?"_

"Uh, I'm assuming you reported him to the principal's office, 'cause, ya know, that kind of behavior is really unacceptable."

_"No. I examined the inefficiency of a world where brawn trumped brain, and I used technology to resolve that inefficiency. The boy ate his meals through a straw for a year. And I have never lost a fight again, until today."_

Rainbow nervously smiled. "Hey, hooray for me then, huh?"

_"No, because you're about to become the bully. With the straw! I'm coming for you, Ms. Dash. And when I catch you, I'll--"_

Before Robotnik could say anything else, Rainbow immediately hung up.

"Hello? Hello? Hello, hello, hello?" Robotnik called out.

"I think she actually, um, hung up, because I noticed that the light isn't on." Flash hesitantly pointed out.

"Thank you, Officer Brainfart." Robotnik said as he glared at him.

"If you could give me a second, I can get an outside line." Flash offered.

"No," Robotnik puts the phone back. "Don't be bothered. You just sit there and be you… seless."

And with that, Robotnik storms out of the room with his workers following him.

"No one's gonna erase my memory here? I will tell people about this!" Flash exclaimed until he's left alone in the room.

* * *

Rainbow decided to buy some snacks for her and Sonic until they can find a place to stay in for the night. Stepping out of a shop with several snacks in her hands, she approached ther car and to the opened window where she expected Sonic should be waiting.

Or so she thought.

"Okay, it's not exactly the healthiest meal, but--" Rainbow cut herself off after she saw that the car is empty; no sign of Sonic anywhere in sight.

"Sonic?" She called out but didn't get a response. She looks around for any sign of the blue hedgehog anywhere, until she looks at the Piston Pit before immediately gets the realization.

Sonic went inside the bar!

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" She repeatedly yelled as she put her groceries on the front of the car and begins to sprint over towards the bar. She enters the bar and starts looking around searching for Sonic.

She then saw those familiar blue quills wearing a cowboy hat, and a western outfit he got from somewhere. She angrily walks over there and kicks the chair while clearing her throat, getting Sonic's attention. Sonic whirled his chair around and sees Rainbow glaring at him.

"Howdy, partner!" Sonic greeted Rainbow in a cowboy accent, tipping his hat.

"I'm not your partner, come on! We're leaving." She said sternly.

"But there's a ZZ top cover band. You gotta see their beards!" Sonic said happily

"Weird enough to catch them some other time. Let's go, get up."

"If we stay, I promise I won't say another word for the rest of the trip. Starting now!"

Rainbow glared at Sonic in annoyance until a waitress approached them.

"Welcome to the Piston Pit. What can I get you fellas?" She asked the duo.

Yeah, remember what Sonic said that he won't say another word? Well, that didn't last long.

"Oh! I want nachos and Buffalo Wings, oh, and guac. Funny word, isn't it? Guac, guac. Guac!"

The waitress turns her head to Rainbow. "Hey, no kids allowed in here! What's he got on, some kind of mask?"

Rainbow had to quickly make up a lie as she told the waitress,"Oh. He, uh, he's actually forty-three years old. And, um, he suffers from a very rare skin disease that stuns his growth, and makes him look, um, like-- like that."

"The face I was born with. The confidence I picked up along the way," Sonic told the waitress as she smiles for a bit, seemingly uncomfortable.

"Make his a Mellow Yellow, please." Rainbow said to the waitress

"Okay," The waitress replied back and walks away.

After the waitress left, Rainbow took off her hat before sitting down with Sonic. "You owe me one." She told him.

"But, I never sat in a barstool before!" Sonic exclaimed. "So, squishy! Oh, look at this! It spins!" He then begins to spin his chair around, the shades flying out of his eyes. "Woah, woah, woah, ah-ha-ha, I feel sick."

"Having fun huh? You're gonna check this off the old bucket list, huh? Big night for ya." Rainbow said.

"What's a bucket list?" Sonic asked with a curious look.

"A bucket list is a list of things you wanna do in your life before you, well, kick the bucket." Rainbow explained.

"I've never kicked a bucket, either! Oh, I gotta make my list!" Sonic looks around before quickly runs off for a second before coming back with a pencil and a receipt. He then begins to write some stuff down while murmuring to himself. "Ah-hah, hmm-mmm. Oh-ho-ho-ho, Sonic! Ah-hah, ah-ah…"

Sonic's face quickly changed from happiness and excitement, to sad and unhappy. Now remembering about leaving Earth forever. Rainbow took notice about his change of expression.

"What? What's the matter?" Rainbow questioned the hedgehog in concern, even though she doesn't show to a lot of people.

"There's so much stuff I've never done. And now that I'm leaving Earth forever, I guess I miss my chance." Sonic said before his ears dropped sadly.

That actually got into Rainbow Dash, she may not be into the mushy stuff and doesn't get that emotional. She still cares about her friends and family. And seeing Sonic not leaving Earth without doing the stuff he ever wanted to do, It took as a surprise for Rainbow. Just for how long has he been isolated?

If this is going to be his last night on Earth, she's gonna make it a good one for the blue blur!

"Well." Rainbow starts looking around the bar. "I guess this is the kind of place you can get a lot of livin' done in a short period of time. I suppose we could spare an hour."

Sonic blinked in surprise. "What? You're gonna bucket list with me?!"

Rainbow looks at Sonic and smiles. "Sure, why not?"

"You won't regret this!" Sonic said excitedly.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I will." Rainbow murmured as they started having the time of their lives.

**BGM - Ghost Hounds - "Bad News"**

They first challenged each other to a game of darts. Rainbow takes a dart from the cup before focusing on her aim. She throws the dart, and immediately lands on the target.

Rainbow looks at Sonic and gives him a smug grin. "Think you can beat that?"

"Let me show how it's really done." Sonic said as he pulled up his sleeves before grabbing the cup of darts. He then begins to shoot out multiple darts at a quick pace.

But, none of the darts hit on the board. Instead, the darts landed around the board and some of the drinks a waitress was holding on a plate as she looked shocked.

"Compete In A Sport" is lined through on Sonic Bucket list.

They later then played a hoop shot game with Rainbow shooting a couple of basketballs and getting perfect scores. She shoots another 'ball', but then gasps when she sees Sonic, who uncurled from his ball form and sat on the ring. He then used his feet through the hoop at high speeds, racking up the points.

"Haha, new high score!" Sonic teased.

"Do A Slam Dunk" goes off the list.

We then see Sonic and Rainbow Dash dancing in a group of people having fun. Sonic having the most fun.

The duo then went to the electric bull and Sonic decided to be the first one to go. Rainbow inserts a quarter inside the machine. The Bull then begins to move, forcing Sonic to hold on.

"Wait a second. Is this bull missing a head, or does it have two butts?" Sonic blurted out while Rainbow yawns in boredom.

"Oh-ho! This is easy!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Okay." Rainbow said as she inserted another quarter in the machine and changed the speed from "Shaken Not Steered." to, "Deadly Desperado." 'I you think that's easy, wait and see you'll try this!'

Sonic panicked as he held onto the bull tighter while it went faster. "YEE-HAW! OH-HO-HO! I'M A COWBOY, BABY!"

Rainbow then starts bursting in laughter at how rediculous Sonic looked. Sonic couldn't hold on anymore as he flew out of the bull, making Rainbow look at where he crashed. Sonic then quickly runs back on the ride holding a thumbs up to Rainbow.

"I'M OKAY!" Sonic yelled in assurance.

That was "Tame A Wild Animal" check off his list.

The Duo continued on dancing. Sonic took off his hat, dancing like a cowboy, but accidentally bumps into Rainbow. Sending her crashing into a barrel full of beer.

Sonic laughed at Rainbow back at the table, who was drying her soaked face full of beer with a cloth.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Rainbow sassed.

Sonic laughed."Nice landing, Rainbow Crash!"

Rainbow chuckled in sarcasm. "Glad you're having a good time."

"I am having a good time!" Sonic happily exclaimed. "I'm having the best time! What could go wrong?!"

After he said that, three burly men marched over to the table with very angered expressions. Rainbow looked at the men with widened eyes.

"Uh… Can we help you?" Rainbow questioned.

"We don't like your kind around here." A white man with a bald head growled in a deep voice.

Sonic then glared at him. "Our kind? What kind is that?"

The thug then leans forward, giving Sonic a nasty cold glare. "Hipsters."

Offended by what he said, Sonic gasped in shock. "How dare you!"

"Oh, hey, you know what? We were just leaving anyway, weren't we? There's n-not a problem." Rainbow said as she nervously smiled at the man.

"No, no, no. It's okay." Sonic said.

"No, no, no, we're leaving." Rainbow hissed at Sonic.

"I know exactly how to handle this situation." Sonic assures her as he grabs a beer bottle nearby and stands on top of his chair. Clearing his throat, Sonic glares at the older man.

"Pop quiz, hotshot. You just picked a fight with a poorly disguised hedgehog, who's seen way too many action movies. What do you do? What do you do!?" Sonic questioned before he jumped up and hits the thug with the bottle. But for some weird reason, it didn't break.

"Huh, am I crazy? It's supposed to break right?" Sonic said as he looks at the bottle in his hand.

Sonic tries again, but the bottle wouldn't. And it's making the guy growl in rage.

"Dink. Dink, dink."

He then begins hitting faster.

"Break, please. Break, please. Break this bottle, please. Please, please, please, please, please--"

"Uh, Sonic?!" Rainbow panicked.

The man pulls his arm back, getting ready to punch Sonic in the face.

"Uh-oh!" Sonic quickly ducked and the fist aimed at Rainbow Dash instead.

***BAM***

Rainbow bumps into some other patrons before they all started to go crazy and started to fight. Rainbow then joins in with Sonic, back to back, as they formed into fighting positions.

"Nice going!" Rainbow exclaimed to Sonic in sarcasm. But, Sonic ignores her sarcasm and smiles. "Thanks! This is awesome, right?!"

"Alright, who's next?" Sonic wondered as he shook his wrists. "Who wants some?! Who do I get to beat up?!"

No one even noticed Sonic at all as they all continued to fight one another.

"Hey, has anybody seen my waitress?! Still waiting on those Buffalo Wings!" Sonic said impatiently.

But then the same bald man glares down at Sonic, cracking his knuckles.

"Why you…" Sonic then runs up to him and jumps over, hitting his head with his gloved fists. Sonic flips over and lands behind the thug while laughing. HIs laughter died when the thug noticed him. "Uh-oh."

The thug then starts charging towards Sonic, letting out a battle cry, getting ready to grab him until time froze.

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

There was no response from the thug, nor movement from everybody else. Only Sonic can move around and speak freely. Which that could only mean one thing for the blue blur:

'Time to have some fun!'

**BGM - X Ambassadors - BOOM**

Sonic thought as he smirks and speeds off with his disguise coming off. He runs through the bar, looking amazed to see that everything and everyone is stopped. He makes a quick look at the audience, a wide smirk crept on his lips.

Sonic slides over to a man, who's tooth has just been knocked out. He took a phone he found from somewhere, snapped a quick selfie, then threw it to the side before running again. As Sonic ran, his face got slammed by a boot. Regaining his composure, Sonic looks at Rainbow being confronted by two men. Worried, Sonic rushed over to save her.

Sonic went towards the first man and pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. Then, grows to the other man, pulling him by the underwear and extends it to an eagle ornament. Sonic then pushed Rainbow to the bar stand and ran on it.

Sonic goes to the waitress, who just spilled a plate of chili dogs. Sonic took one, and then quickly gobbled them all up, letting out a burp. He then snatched two bottles of sauce, and two sparklers. He then parties with the sprinkles while showering some other patrons with sauce, drawing a face on one of them and putting the fireworks into his ears.

Sonic rushes over to two more guys, wrapping them up in toilet paper. He then pulls a bunting line through the legs of the remaining customers, walking along the ceiling and winds the end around a ceiling fan.

And for his last act, he grabs a nearby bear head, hops over the heads of the customers and puts it over the thug's face. The hedgehog puts his jacket and hat back on, but not after grabbing a napkin and does a bull tamer's pose as time resumes back to normal.

The thug charged at Sonic, who moved out of the way just in time before the thug crashed into a window, shattering it completely.

"Olé" Sonic cheered.

Rainbow looked around in confusion and surprised, wondering of the heck she got to the bar stand. She noticed everyone else has already collapsed on the ground. Sonic runs on top of the stand next to her. "So, should we get out of here?"

"Yeah, time to go." Rainbow quickly replied before running out of the bar with Sonic.

They ran out of the Piston Pit, with the customers chasing them, as Rainbow hops over the thug on the ground, as they burst out laughing.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Sonic laughed

"That was awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed

"Oh, wait a second. Did we pay our tip? It doesn't matter!" Sonic yelled out happily. "Oh, watch this, watch this! I always wanna do this!" Sonic slides over the hood before throwing himself over the passenger seat.

"Get 'em!" A man yelled in the distance.

"See ya, suckers!" Sonic shouted at them. "I can't say for sure, but I think they liked me!"

The truck drives away, with the snacks falling over the hood while they drive off the road. The duo start laughing again from their crazy night.

"Yes!" Sonic cheered.

"Yeah!" Rainbow yelled.

"Yes!" Sonic cheered again.

"Ouch." Rainbow hissed in pain, while placing a hand on her cheek.

"They got you pretty good." Sonic said.

"It's alright, I've been hit harder." Rainbow shrugged.

"Did you see how much toilet paper I used?!" Sonic excitedly asked. "The next person that goes into the bathroom will have NOTHING to wipe with!

The duo both chuckled throughout the whole drive, enjoying their time they're having. Like they're the best of friends hanging out together.

* * *

"The floors were sticky, the crowd was rough, and the odds were against us, but there was no stopping Danger Dash and the Blue Blur! Scratch another one off my list."

After escaping the Piston Pit, Sonic and Rainbow Dash decided to stay at a motel for the night. Inside in one of the rooms, Rainbow puts some ice into a towel to ease the pain at the side of her head. Sonic, excited as ever, was jumping on the bed before penciled through "Start A Bar Fight".

"You are a weird little dude." Rainbow said as she sits down on her bed, handing Sonic an Ice pack. Sonic grabs the towel with the ice pack inside. Rainbow presses it to her cheek and grunts. Sonic imitates her.

"Ugh."

"Hm."

"Hmm."

"Hmmm."

"Hm."

"Ok, stop it."

"So what are we gonna do now?!" Sonic asked in excitement.

Rainbow then lets out a yawn. "I'm gonna pass out watching TV. You should, too."

"But this is my last night on Earth!" Sonic exclaimed. "I wanna soak up every last second."

"Alright, well, anything you can find to do in this room, you knock yourself out."

Oh, he does. He sprints around, changing channels on the telly, balancing on one of the lights (in his traditional animation, I might add), playing with toilet paper, holding a pillow fight with himself and several other things, before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Good times." Sonic said after he came back out, wearing slippers and towels wrapped around his chest and quills.

Rainbow chuckled a bit before she lay down on her bed. With Sonic taking his improvised bathrobe off.

"Hey, so, what's this next planet you're supposed to go like?" Rainbow asked curiously.

Sonic sighed "It's no Earth, I can tell you that. There's no people, just breathable air and giant mushrooms and stuff."

"Well, look at it this way. At least, you won't be the only fungi." Rainbow assured him with a pun.

Realizing the joke, Sonic glared at the athlete. "No. Don't ever do that again."

Rainbow chuckled. "I liked it."

"I'm really gonna miss this place." Sonic said, looking around the room with a sad smile. "I know I have to leave Earth to be safe, but what if Longclaw was wrong? Maybe I could have a life here." he looked down, murmuring that last bit quietly.

Rainbow actually heard that last part. She looks at Sonic seeing him being so sad was not like that hyperactive hedgehog she met. And it's starting to worry her. She majorly think that they'll get better overtime, but sometimes, she does care about the people that's close to her.

Like her friends.

"Alright." Rainbow broke the silence as she got up. "We should get some sleep."

"You sleep." Sonic told her. "Don't worry about me! I'm gonna stay up all night, enjoying Earth while I can."

Rainbow puts her ice pack away. "Sure, dude. As long as we're on the road by eight."

She didn't hear a response from the hedgehog. She looked behind her and saw that Sonic was already, snoring and mumbling. Rainbow walks over to him and tucks him in. How nice of her. She looks onto Sonic's bucket list and sees a lot of stripes. But there is one that's left open. "Make A Real Friend". She looks back to the TV, when his name comes up and a headline reads "Manhunt Underway For Rogue Teenager".

_"Rainbow Dash, accused of committing an act of domestic terrorism. She is considered armed and dangerous. Any information regarding her whereabouts should be reported to the local authorities immediately."_ The News Reporter said.

Rainbow's heart suddenly stopped. Now she's all over the news. She needs to get Sonic back on the road early in the morning before they find them.

Rainbow turned off the TV, not wanting to hear anymore of it. She lays back down to her bed, but not before looking at Sonic sleeping peacefully. She pulled out a small smile on her face before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Road Fight!

**HEY GUYS! Here I have another chapter for you! So three more chapters to go before the end.**

**Hope you enjoy and I'll see you all in the next chapter, BYE!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Road Fight!**

* * *

The next day, Robotnik and his team arrived at the Piston Pit after the incident last night. The two workers are replacing the broken window that the thug crashed into. Inside the bar, Robotnik and Agent Stone were interrogating the same Roundhouse Thug from last night, who was wearing a neck brace.

"Did she say where she was going?" Agent Stone asked the man while holding a picture of Rainbow Dash.

The thug snatches the photo from Agent Stone and takes a closer look.

"Maybe, maybe not." he growled, handing the photo back to Agent Stone. "Like I'd ever tell you."

Robotnik pushes his colleague aside. "Stand down, Agent Stone. This well-meaning citizen obviously doesn't understand the urgency of the matter." Robotnik said while glaring at the thug, who stood up and glared back at the Doctor.

"Really?" The thug asked with a smirk.

Robotnik smiled sinisterly before throwing the man straight through the same window that has been replaced. Both he and Stone leave the restaurant.

"Now, that's what I call 'good cop, bad cop.'" Robotnik said.

Agent Stone holds up his hand for a high five, only for Robotnik to punch him in the gut.

"Hoy!" Robotnik walked away. "Let yourself open."

Stone gets back up to his composure and follows his boss to the truck. The two men made it back into the truck and walked towards Robotnik's laboratory. The Doctor approached the computer and pressed a few buttons.

"Judging by the quickest route to San Francisco, the approximate speed of their vehicle, local weather conditions, they should be… right about… here."

Their attention went towards the screen, revealing a map where the car is marked red. And was showing where their targets are going to their next destination.

"That's brilliant, sir." Agent Stone commented.

"Thanks… for nothing." Robotnik said lastly under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, our heroes were now driving past a sign saying, "WELCOME TO CALIFORNIA" along with yellow flowers.

"So, what's on your bucket list?" Sonic asked her Rainbow friend suddenly.

"Me?" Rainbow asked

"Yeah. Everyone has a bucket list, right?" Sonic looks up at her with a smile.

"Well, sure." Rainbow hesitantly said. "But… I mean, you're the one leaving Earth and… I'm not planning on dying anytime soon."

"Oh-ho-ho, don't be so sure. Your best friend is a magnet for danger." Sonic cocked a smirk.

Rainbow laughed at what Sonic said about being her 'best friend'. "Oh, you're already appointing yourself as the bestie."

"Mm-hmm." Sonic nodded.

"Little presumptuous, but…" Rainbow doesn't know how to explain this to her.

Sonic arched a brow at her.

"I mean, I-I like you, of course, but… y'know, we're not best friends." Rainbow said.

"You tucked me in last night." Sonic said as he glared at her while she snorted out a laugh.

"Fine, fine, fine. Best animal friend!" Sonic corrected himself.

"That would be my pet, Tank." Rainbow replied.

"Okay, let's just drop this increasingly humiliating topic of conservation." his annoyed look transformed into an exciting smirk. "Bucket List, give it to me!"

"Okay, there is one thing. In Ponyville, I've been always helping around town, but I still think it is not enough for me. When I first discovered the Wonderbolts, I've always wanted to be like them. Helping people and saving lives. So, that gave me a chance to prove myself. I'm gonna move to Canterlot, become a Wonderbolt and, I don't know, see if I have what it takes."

After Rainbow's explenation to her goals, she looked back at Sonic. Who had a shock expression on his face. Which was not a very good sign.

"What?" Rainbow questioned "Why is your face doing that?"

"YOU'RE LEAVING PONYVILLE?!" Sonic yelled while Rainbow sighed, knowing this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Okay…"

"B-B-But, why?! Why would you leave Ponyville?!"

"Look, this may be hard for you to understand, but Ponyville is a small town. It's a very small town!"

"Uh, it's not small. There are hundreds of people!"

"That's a small town, dude!"

"It's a perfect town, and the people need you!"

Rainbow scoffed at that statement. "Please, I clean out their gutters, I jump-start their cars in the winter. They could call anybody to do that."

"Sure, they can call anybody, but they don't. They call you." Sonic said as he glares at Rainbow.

She doesn't say anything back at Sonic but stays focused on the road ahead. Starting to get angry and annoyed by her passanger.

* * *

Inside the van, Robotnik stands in the middle of his lab as he raises his arms high. Several holographic images get switched on. He looked in front of him as an image was displaying the Truck driving on the road.

His smirk increased as he was finally able to catch his targets, now Robotnik can unleash his attack on them.

Images of different types of machines were shown for display for Robotnik to choose. But, he couldn't figure out which one suits best for the job.

"Hmm, eeny, meanie, miny… mayhem!" He selected the tank before pressing a couple of buttons.

The tank gets sent onto the road and drives after the Truck. A red lens gets switchced on, allowing Robotnik to see from the control room.

* * *

"You're not making any sense!" Sonic yelled at Rainbow, now standing on his seat.

"Would you calm down?!" Rainbow yelled back.

"You come from a great town, with great people, have great friends, and by my count zero bad guys trying to kill you!" He argues back at Rainbow.

But what they didn't know is that following behind them was the tank Robotnik sent, getting ready to lauch a harpoon towards it's targets.

"Besides, what could possibly be more important than protecting the people you care about." As Sonic said that, Rainbow sighed.

"Look I get--" Rainbow gets interrupted, as the harpoon flies through the back window, the backseats, and into the dashboard. The duo got startled with a jump while Rainbow tries to full control of the car.

"Yeah!" Robotnik cheered while raising a fist in the air.

Rainbow and Sonic looked behind them, seeing the familiar styled tank that was chasing them. Rainbow tried to keep steady on the road, but the harpoon was making it difficult to at least keep it steady and the tank was reeling back the harpoon for the truck to come close.

"You know what?! I was wrong about you!" Sonic continued to argue back at Rainbow. "You're not the Danger Dash at all!" You're more like... the Jerk Dash!"

"HAVE YOU NOTICED THE HARPOON STUCK IN OUR DASH?!" Rainbow screamed as she attempts to hit the gas pedal, but the harpoon still remins where it is. The truck collides with the guardrail, and Sonic flies out the window (Because he wasn't wearing a seatbelt during the whole ride). He quickly holds onto the hood of the car.

"Sonic!" Rainbow yelled.

"I was forced from my home! Your home is perfect and you're leaving it! Why would you do that?!" Sonic yelled in anger, but he didn't realize that static was beginning to surround his body and his eyes started to glowing blue.

"Your body!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Sonic looks at himself and begins to panic. "Oh, no, no, no, no! Not again!"

Rainbow suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, hold on!" She yelled out to Sonic.

"Why?!" Sonic glared at her.

"Because I'm gonna do this!" Rainbow then hits the brakes with full force, sending the spear flying out of the dashboard and shattering the back window again.

Sonic gets launched in the air by the force of the breaks, screaming for a second before curling up into a spiky glowing blue ball. Once he hits the ground, he starts to spin at incredible speeds, while dashing straight towards the tank.

Once Sonic collides with the tank, The vehicle flips over with sparks of blue static covering all over it. Rainbow hits the brakes again and quickly turns the truck around. She drove back to where the destroyed tank is, but there was no sign of Sonic anywhere.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Rainbow called out across the destruction.

After the smoke cleared, She was able to see a small tint of blue on the road. Sonic uncurls out of his ball-shaped form and feels dizziness aching his head. He slowly gets back up to his feet, trying to balance himself.

"Ugh, Argh. Guess I had a bonus life." Sonic groaned, but then clears his head as he looks at the tank he just wrecked and smiles excitingly. He runs up to the destroyed tank and begins to do his victory dance. "Oh yeah, baby! Sonic, one! A big Tank, zero! I'm sorry did we get that on camara?!"

Rainbow laughs in amazement. "That was Awsome! How are you not dead?!"

"I have no idea!" Sonic replied before swaying back and forth. "Do you see me dancing?!"

"Yes, I saw you dancing!" Rainbow chuckled

"Is that all you got?!" Sonic taunted.

"No, but thank you for asking." Robotnik replied before he presses the holographic image several times and swipes the tank away, revealing a small, spider-like vehicle underneath it.

Back with the duo. They noticed that the wheels of the tank are retracting and the camara shrinks in size. This is not good news for both of them.

"Uh-oh." Sonic said as he backs away from it.

"Sonic, get back in the truck!" Rainbow shouted.

"You go! I'll catch up!" Sonic told her.

She nodded in response and began to drive away, but not before Sonic chased after the car. He opens the passenger's door, gets back inside and then closes the door. The spider-like vehicle came out from the destroyed tank before it began to drive after them.

"I think that tank just had a baby." Sonic said awkwardly before pulling his head away from the open window.

The mechanical spider opened a hatch, revealing several rotating disks. When it got a perfect aim at the target, it fired towards it, skidding over the asphalt.

"INCOMING!" Sonic alerted Rainbow as she quickly switched lanes and the disc went towards the red car in front of them.

* * *

Inside the car, a brother and a sister are fighting over a tablet at the backseat. In the passenger's seat is a mother doing her makeup while looking at a mirror. The father, who's driving, gets irritated from his children's arguing.

"It's my turn!" the brother yelled.

"You just had one!" the sister argued.

"Hey, stop fighting, or I'm taking that thing away!" the dad threatened.

The sister wasn't faced by this and scoffed. "Yeah, right, dad…" she murmured.

The disc latches itself against the underside of the car and shocks it, causing the car to spin and causing the family to scream. When the car stopped spinning, Rainbow passes them. The family were still in shock with the mom having her lipstick ruined, and the boy slowly handed the tablet to his father.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic crawls out of the truck and into the cargo box. Rainbow noticed this and asked, "Where are you going?!"

"Just drive the car! I'll take care of this!" Sonic then hangs on to the edge of the truck. "And if I don't make it, just ditch me. You seem good at that."

The spider fires more a couple discs from the hatch and are heading straight for them. Sonic leaps off from the edge before runs over to them, grabs one of the incoming discs, throws it at another one, and uses two as skates while grabbing the remaining one. He lands on top of the robot and looks into the lens, his face appearing on Robotnik's screen. Startling the doctor.

"Hey, everyone! Welcome back to my livestream! Today, we're destroying robots! Step one…" Sonic the smacks the disc against the top of the spider. It starts to shut down and flies off the road and explodes as Sonic quickly runs back into the car.

"Yes, we did it!"

But, they are not out of the woods yet. One of the wheels was left chasing after them, controlled by a red-eyed device at the top of it. Sonic's cheered smile quickly turned into a disapointed frown.

"We did not do it." Sonic murmured. "Who is this guy?!"

"Ever wonder where your tax dollars are going?" Robotnik smirked.

"My turn." Rainbow said as she had enough of this as she unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled over to the backseat. "Here. Just keep us going straight. I put in cruise control."

Sonic goes into the driver seat as he places both of his gloved hands on the steering wheel, as Sonic starts laughing. "I feel just like Vin Diesel. It's all about family, Dash!"

Spikes shoot out of both sides of the tank wheel. The rainbow haired girl opens the door as she tries to knock out the robot with a baseball bat.

"Quick suggestion: roll up into a ball and smash him with your body." Sonic suggested to Rainbow as the car kept shifting as Rainbow nearly fell. Holding onto the door handle so she could not fly out of the car.

"WHOA! WHERE'D YOU LEARN HOW TO DRIVE?!" Rainbow shouted over the wind.

"Here, in this truck. It's happening as we speak." Sonic replied while reading the manual.

The robot still tries to puncture the tire as Rainbow tries to whack it.

"I can't reach it! Bring it in closer!" Rainbow shouted.

"What?!" Sonic yelled.

"Bring it in closer! Hit the brakes!"

"Oh! You mean this one?!"

Sonic hits the gas pedal, which Rainbow almost flies out of the truck again.

She luckly hanged on as she yelled back at Sonic. "THE OTHER BREAKS!"

As the car slowed down, the robot slammed itself against the open door. Rainbow smirked at this and, with her bat, whacked the robot causing it to break down and slides to a stop.

"Yeah! Whoo!" Rainbow cheered as she got back inside before closing the car door.

"OHHH! GIVE ME A BIG. FAT. BREAK!" Robotnik furiously yelled at his failed attempt on destroying his nemesis.

But Robotnik still has one trick up his sleeve, as a tiny drone emerges from the camara hole of the destroyed robot and flies after the duo. It catches up to them rather quickly and hovers Sonic's window. Said blue hedgehog takes notice of the little drone from the window. "Aw, this one is cute! Let's keep 'em."

However, the drone proves to be anything but cute, as it begins to saw into the car with a laser, sending sparks flying everywhere.

"Waaah! Sonic jumped back in shock.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow whined.

"How can something so adorable be so terrible?!" Sonic asked.

As the drone reaches Rainbow Dash's window, she attempts to wave away the smoke and sparks. In seconds, the robot almost finished circling the cab of the truck.

Sonic then looks at Rainbow with a nervous look. "You got car insurance, right?"

The roof of the car immediately flies off and crashes on the road behind them.

"AHHHH!" Sonic and Rainbow screamed in terror.

Now, the drone flies back over to Sonic, who quickly grabs it.

"Buzz off." Sonic snarled as he snapped the drone in half, only to find the base attached to his gloved hand. It then starts to make a beeping noise and the red light blinking.

"That doesn't sound good," Sonic said worryingly.

"No, beeping is bad! Get rid of it!" Rainbow yelled in a panic.

"I'm trying!"

"Just throw it out the win-- throw it anywhere!"

"Ugh, I can't get it off!" Sonic starts to panic as he couldn't get the bomb off his hand.

"Alright, I'm pulling over!" Rainbow then swings the car off-road onto a dirt path.

Sonic quickly dashes out of the car and desperately attempts to remove the bomb from his hand, even biting it. Seeing that the bomb disappeared from his hand, Sonic looks around before facing Rainbow.

"Did I get it?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow runs over with a cloth in her hand. "Nope."

Glazing up to where she was pointing and sees that the bomb is on his head, Sonic cries out and tries to wipe it off.

"Here, hold still." Rainbow uses the cloth to pluck the bomb off of Sonic's head, then flings it into the distance.

"It's going, it's going…" At least that's what they thought. "It's still here."

Rainbow hears the beeping and notices that the bomb is stuck in her hand. She tries to shake it off, but Sonic grabs it, effectively getting it stuck on him again. The hedgehog attempts to use a screwdriver to pry it loose.

"Get off me!" Sonic finally got the bomb to stick to the screwdriver and lays it on a nearby rock as Sonic backs away from it. "Haha! Nailed it!"

Sonic smiled as he was about to give Rainbow a high five.

But then…

**_*BOOM!*_**

The bomb explodes, and the force of the blast knocks both Sonic and Rainbow to the ground. When the dust clears, Rainbow regains her consciousness. She looks over to Sonic, who was lying motionless in the dirt.

"Sonic!" Rainbow gets up and runs towards him with an injured leg. She slowly got onto her knees and pulled him up. Sonic's still completely motionless.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Rainbow muttered in worry.

She pressed her ear against Sonic's chest to find a heartbeat, and there was a heartbeat. Rainbow looks around for a bit before turning back to Sonic.

"Hey. Come on, you're all right. We're gonna find help, but I'm gonna need you to wake up. Come on, wake up. Wake up!" Rainbow tries to wake up the blue hedgehog, but gets no response from him. Then Rainbow got an Idea, she could take him to Fluttershy in Canterlot. Since Fluttershy knows how to cure any animal, maybe she could help Sonic.

With that Idea set in mind, She grabs Sonic, runs back to the almost destroyed truck, and kept on driving to Canterlot City.

* * *

Robotnik leans on to his desk, breathing heavily at his desk. He's furious, almost to the point of unleashing his rage.

"Did we get 'em?" Agent Stone asked. "Oh, no. There they are. They're real survivors, those two.

"Can we have a moment?" Robotnik asked in utter frustration before he and Stone stepped away from the monitor. "Pin yourself to the wall."

Agent Stone did as told before Robotnik leans into Stone's private space, almost touching noses.

"Do you know why I won't miss you when you're gone? Human beings are unreliable and stupid, I care very little about them! But my machines are diligent, relentless… They're everything to me!" Robotnik noticed something glowing from Agent Stone's pocket. He took out the blue quill Agent Stone had before examining it up close.

"Omoshiroi" Robotnik murmured in Japanese.

He looks at it for a few more seconds, then tries tasting the quill, only for it to give him a quick electric shock. Robotnik then offers Agent Stone a taste of the quill, which he abruptly declines.

* * *

**Japanese Translation: Omoshiroi = Interesting**


	8. Chapter 7: In Need of Assistance

* * *

**Chapter 7: In Need of Assistance**

* * *

After an hour of driving, Rainbow Dash finally arrived at Canterlot City. Rainbow parked the almost destroyed truck in front of Rarity's Boutique. "Come on buddy, you're gonna be alright."

Rainbow quickly grabs Sonic and covers him with a blanket she found and quickly got out of the truck. She quickly ran towards the front door and knocked on the door rapidly. Inside the Botique Rarity opened the door and saw Rainbow Dash with a few scratch and burn marks all over her face with something in her arms covering it with the blanket.

"Darling, what happened to you? You look like a mess." Rarity gasped in shock.

"Is everyone here, I have something to tell you guys while I was on my way here."

"Why yes, they are actually in the living room with Sweetie Belle and her friends."

They both walked inside and straight to the living room, where everyone else is waiting. As soon as they entered the room, everyone got up from where they were sitting.

"Alright Rainbow what in tarnation is going on right now!" Applejack demanded.

"Look, I can explain-" Rainbow stated before she was interrupted by Twilight.

"What is there to explain Dash? You're all over the news, we've been trying to call you since yesterday."

"I've ditch my phone so they couldn't track me."

"Track you!" everyone except the CMC exclaimed in union.

"Look guys, can you just let me expla-"

"Oooh! what's that you have there dashie!"

Rainbow was interrupted yet again by Pinkie Pie as she pointed at the blanket Rainbow Dash was holding.

"Gosh darn it Dash! Did you end up stealing something!" Applejack argued.

"NO I DID NOT!" Rainbow argued back.

"Darling, would you just calm down." Rarity intervines.

"Calm down? I will NOT calm down!"

Everyone in the room started to argue with each other while the crusaders stayed behind and watched. Rainbow then heard Winona coming as she began to bark and growl at the blanket that Rainbow was holding.

"No, Winona! Down!" Rainbow muttered.

Winona then begins to tug onto the blanket with her mouth as Rainbow was pulling Sonic closer to her and trying to keep the dog off the blanke like they're playing tug'o'war. Until Winona had successfully taken off the blanket, revealing an unconscious blue hedgehog under it. Everyone in the room started in utter shock as Rarity collapsed on the floor.

"Oh thank god!" Rainbow sighed in relief but then chuckled nervously "Can I get a glass of water?"

* * *

**_~Back in the mobile lab with Robotnik~_**

We see that Robotnik puts some headphones on. He scrolls through his playlist. "Robotnik Rhythms", "Everybody Wants To Rule The World", "Crush 40", and picks "Tunes Of Anarchy".

**~BGM - Where Evil Grows~**

Robotnik spins around in his chair, clearly enjoying himself. At his workspace, a mechanical claw is holding the quill. The doctor grabs it, pushes some buttons on a nearby computer to prepare a power tube, before grabbing a pair of jumper cables and them to the blue quill. It shorts the lab, leaving the whole room in darkness.

The doctor comes back, holding a lighter and searches for the fuses. He opens a metal box on the wall that lists a lever. "Self Destruct", "Badniks"... Ah, "Evil Lab". He reactivates the lights, closes the lighter and starts the music back up. The doctor starts to dance as the quill is put into the tube by the mechanical arm. A holographic message appeared on top of it as it read, "Sample Detected."

Robotnik then goes all-in, activating a holographic display behind him. The image of a snowy hill is displayed and he pretends to ski down from it. Now, above the tube showed another holographic message saying, "Measuring Quill Energy."

The image has now made room for a T-Rex, which "chases" after the doctor through the streets of a city. He pretends to run, before throwing his headphones off. He turns around and lowers his head just when the T-Rex bites his head off. Lights start to flicker and the dance continues. The doctor turns again and spreads his coat. At the next lyric to the song, he sways back and forth.

Another holographic message appeared which said, "Finalizing Energy Measurement."

As Robotnik was doing the Robot, Agent Stone appeared behind him, trying to catch a groove as well. When Robotnik turned around…

"AAAAH!" He screams when he sees his associate.

"I just thought you might like a latte with steamed Austrian goat milk." Agent Stone offered with a smile, while holding out cups of coffee.

Robotnik gave him a look. "What do I look like, an imbecile? Of course I want a latte." he then snatched a cup from Stone. "I LOVE THE WAY YOU MAKE THEM!"

A few beeps can be heard from the tube. The two men turned and ran over the see another message that said, "Power Analysis: Unlimited."

Robotnik chuckled deeply. "Ready the prototype." As he said that, the lights illuminated over a white advanced flying machine. "With this kind of power, my machine can finally reach their full potential! And no one can stop me!"

* * *

Back with our heroes, everyone, including Rarity when she woke up, arrived at the kitchen. Everyone except Rainbow is staring at Sonic, who's still lying unconscious on the kitchen table.

"He's gonna be ok girls." Twilight assured the Crusaders.

Fluttershy approaches them before she observes Sonic's body. Rainbow sighed before murmuring. "Oh, thank god."

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Rainbow asked her animal loving friend.

"I know I'm a vet, Rainbow. But, I'm not even sure what he is." Fluttershy said.

"Well, he's a hedgehog. Or, so he says." Rainbow explained as everyone in the room looked at her in shock.

"He talks?" Fluttershy asked.

"Almost constantly." Rainbow replied.

"Fasinating." Twilight gasped.

Fluttershy holds Sonic's wrist as she looks at her watch, trying to determine the hedgehog's pulse.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy gasped in surprise.

"What? What's wrong?"

"His pulse is super fast."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. How could someone's pulse be going that fast?" Twilight questioned

"Well, that might actually be normal for him." Rainbow scratched the back of her head before sighing.

"I don't know. You gotta help him, Fluttershy."

"I don't know his physiology, but he doesn't seem to have any broken bones. He's just really... banged up." Fluttershy said while observing the blue hedgehog.

Sweetie Belle was looking at Sonic's rundown shoes as Fluttershy took one of them off before letting out a gasp, seeing how damaged Sonic's feet were.

"Oh, look at his poor little feet..." Fluttershy frowned.

The others frowned as well when they saw Sonic's feet. They had scorched marks around the sock and smigets of dirt, they had holes around the bottom of his feet showing a bit of blue and peach fur.

Sweetie Belle grabs one of the shoes, looking at the holes in them. "Hang in there, buddy. You're gonna be alright."

Sweetie Belle whispered to her friends. "Come on, I have an Idea."

"What? Why?" Scootaloo asked

"Just, come with me." Sweetie Belle then took both of Sonic's shoes before leaving the kitchen with the rest of the crusaders following behind.

Applejack shook her head. "There's gotta be a way to wake this critter up somehow."

Then an idea came into Rainbow's head. "Oh, Wait a sec. Fluttershy, don't you have, like, vet smelling salts, like for cats or… parakeets or something?"

Before Fluttershy could say anything, Sunset replied for her. "Um, they don't make cat smelling salts Rainbow Dash."

"Well, they should." Rainbow commented.

"I do have human smelling salts in my human first AID kit." Fluttershy unzips her first AID kit and grabs a vial containing smelling salts. She breaks the salt and holds it close to Sonic's nose.

"Come on, buddy." Rainbow prayed silently for him to wake up.

Then suddenly at a quick moment, the hedgehog's green emerald eyes shot open as he gasped.

"GOTTA GO FAST!"

He aimlessly runs around the kitchen, forcing everyone to shield themselves while Sonic is knocking over glasses and kitchen ware and jumping over pots and pans. He suddenly stops at the kitchen table with the humane 7 staring at him with wide eyes.

"Where am I? What year is it?! IS THE ROCK PRESIDENT?!"

"Woah, woah, woah, buddy! You're okay! Calm down." Rainbow assured him with a small chuckle.

Sonic noticed the others as he smiled happily and gasped. "Oh, hey everyone!"

The others didn't say anything as they were finding it weird that a blue anthropormorphic hedgehog was talking to them like he was meeting some old friends. Pinkie didn't seem to mind as she just waved and yelled, "Hi!"

"Um, guys? Group meeting. Now." Sunset whispered to the others as they walked out of the kitchen. She then turned back to Sonic.

"Space hedgehog, stay there. Try to rest." She said as she was closing the door.

"You got it. I'm great at rest-"

When the door closes, Sonic's quips are slightly muted, but it is clear he's still jammering on. Rainbow tries to pass it off as a joke.

"Still talking." She chuckled while pointing to the door.

"Um, first of all, can we just take a moment to acknowledge how under control we've been?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah…"

"Didn't freak out..."

"No."

"Totally calm."

Both Rainbow and Sunset fist bumped.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, and Second of all..." Sunset took her time to breathe in and out, until she loses it. "What in the heck is going on?! Is that thing an alien?!"

"You better start explaining right now Dash." Applejack demanded.

"Okay, so… Remember how Crazy Cranky Doodle is always going on about the Blue Devil?"

"The Blue Devil?!" Everyone repeated in whisper as Sunset pointed at the door. "That's him? He's real?!"

"Yeah." Rainbow nodded.

"What is he doing here? What are you both doing here?" Twilight questioned.

"I… kida-sorta… shot our little blue friend with Applejack's tranq gun."

"No, you did not…" Applejack glared at her.

"Rainbow Dash, how could you?!"

Fluttershy gasped silently "I-I didn't mean to!" Rainbow raised her hands in defense.

"Okay, this is kinda hard for me to explain… and it's gonna sound a little bit crazy-"

"Rainbow, we just saw a giant, walking, blue anthrophormorphic hedgehog in Rarity's kitchen. I'm pretty sure it won't sound as crazy as that." Twilight said as the others nodded in response.

* * *

The CMC walks back into the room, where they see Sonic sitting at the kitchen counter. Sweetie Belle was holding a box behind her back, just to keep it a surprise for the blue hedgehog.

"Hi, Mr. Hedgehog!" Applebloom greeted.

"Hehe, Just call me Sonic. Mr. Hedgehog makes me sound old." Sonic quipped as the girls giggled.

"How are you feeling?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Still dizzy, but i'm still kicking. So what are you kids doing here?"

"We wanna give you something."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Sonic asked

The girls nodded to each other and showed Sonic a brand new pair of red and white shoes.

"So you won't hurt your feet anymore."

"Really?"

"Mh-hmm." The girls nodded at the same time. Sweetie Belle hands them over to her new hedgehog friend, as Sonic looks at it emotionally. No one in Sonic's life on Earth had ever given him a gift. He felt… flattered.

"No one's ever given me a gift before. Better checked that off my bucket list." Sonic said as he smiles before he puts on his new footwear. Sonic stands up and does a stationary run for a little bit before doing a little dance. He then spins around before placing both of his hands on his hips as the Crusaders laugh. "Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! All right, looking good!"

* * *

"Okay." Twilight said after she and the other listen to her story before turning to Rainbow Dash. "You've said you wanted to help people in real trouble, right? Well, that's what you're doing. And blue alien hedgehogs still count as people, right?"

"I think so, too. I think." Rainbow nodded.

"Okay, then that means we'll help you. I mean we are in this together, right?"

The rest of Rainbow's friends nodded in agreement and Rainbow smiles slightly, thanking that her friends will always be there for her. Just like she will be there for them.

"You guys are the best, you know that?"

"We know."

* * *

"So, you're supposed to be Rainbow's best friend that she won't shut up about?" Sonic assumed as he looked directly at Winona with a stern face, Winona didn't seem phased by it as she was just looking at Sonic with her tongue out while panting. "Well, I don't see the appeal."

Winona approaches Sonic and she licks his face.

"Hahaha! S-Stop! That is very gross!" Sonic chuckled, trying to make her go away. The CMC were sitting at the couch, watching them while giggling.

Rainbow Dash came back to her friends with a bag in her hands after checking back at the Truck to see if it still runs.

"Hey Rarity, the truck still runs, but it's totally totaled. Do you think we can borrow your car?"

"Well… I suppose we can use my car."

"Ok." She said as she looked at the living room, watching Sonic and the CMC having fun together. "Hey guys, I'll see you outside in a bit. I just need to talk to Sonic for a moment."

The others nodded as they walked out and Rainbow walked in the living room, feeling a little awkward as she saw Winona licking Sonic. "Uh, hey, girls? Can I get a moment with the little guy?"

"Sure! Come on, Winona!" Applebloom smiled as the CMC got off the couch and Applebloom made kissing noises to signal Winona to follow them.

After wiping the slobber off his face, Sonic looks at Rainbow. "Cool dog. No wonder she's your best animal friend."

"Well actually, she's not my dog. But we do get along really well."

"Oh, cool."

"I wanna talk to you for a second. Have a seat." Rainbow said as she sat on the couch.

"Okay." Sonic sat on the floor with his legs extended out.

"Up here." Rainbow patted a spot next to her.

"Right, right, right." Sonic stuttered. He stands up, goes over to Rainbow and sits beside her.

"So, back on the highway, what was that crazy lightning display?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know. It's really happened one other time on the baseball field." Sonic shrugged.

"Baseball fie- that's weird. What were you doing there?"

"I was just… playing baseball." Sonic hesitated as he looked down. Rainbow gave him a skeptical look, not believing his excuse. Sonic looked at her for a moment before sighing. "Okay, there might have been some light crying involved. My powers get... weird when I get emotional." he admitted.

Rainbow chuckled a bit while nodding. "Yeah, well… emotions are powerful things. Humans struggle with them all the time."

"I've never seen a human shoot lightning out of their butt." Sonic chuckled.

"Well, maybe that's your real superpower. Little time, little practice. Who knows what you can do."

Sonic nodded before sighing. "I'm sure it's a tough decision for you to leave Ponyville. I'm sorry I was so hard on you."

"It's okay... So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Sonic smiled, looking back up to her.

"Alright, we better hit the road." Rainbow nodded as she smiled back at Sonic before getting up.

"Rainbow are ya done yet? we're goin' to leave soon!" Applejack's yelled out across the other room.

Rainbow rolled her eyes before taking Rarity's car keys out of her pocket.

"Wanna drive?" Rainbow offered Sonic as his eyes widened and a smile slowly appeared on his face.

**~Sometime later~ **

***BEEP***

***BEEP***

"Coming through! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now, this is my turn and I'd pull around here! Sorry!" Sonic yelled excitedly, while the Humane 7 screamed in a panic as he swerved the car, almost crashing it into another as he immediately avoided the hit. He then parked the car with a proud smile, not noticing the front bumper breaking. "Aaaand, perfect park!"

The girls got out of the car, still shaken up from their experience.

Well almost everyone…

"That was so much fun! Let's do that again!" Pinkie yelled excitedly.

"NO!" The others, excluding Sonic, yelled in a panic.

"Dude, was there anything you didn't hit?" Rainbow groaned

"Why did we agree to let the alien drive my car again?" Rarity whined while placing a hand on her head.

"Hey, I got us here. And please, five stars." Sonic sassed with a smile.

He quickly speeds out of the car, stopping next to his new friends. Staring up at the tallest building in Canterlot.

"So, this is it?" Sonic assumed.

"That's it. That's your pyramid." Rainbow replied.

"Wow! Look at that thing!" The alien hedgehog couldn't help but be amazed about how tall the building is.

"So what happens now?" Sunset asked but she soon gets her answer when Sonic runs off.

"Oh. He's… gone."

"Yeah" Rainbow nodded.

Pinkie looks at the distance and gasps. "Oh look, he's coming back."

As soon as she said that, the blue blur quickly comes back before he sighs and shook his head. "No good. You need a special key to get to the roof."

"Great, so what now?" Rainbow sighs.

Everyone starts brainstorming for ideas until Rarity gasps suddenly. "IDEA!"

Rarity ran back to the car as the others looked at her with their eyebrows raised.

"What is she up to?" Rainbow asked hesitantly as the others shrugged. Let's just hope is not gonna take a big risk.

* * *

"Rarity, are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Of course darling, I know this will work."

Rainbow and Rairty whispered to each other as Rainbow and the rest of her friends walked inside the building. All of them wearing disguises of the Wonderbolts while Sonic hides himself in the bag that Rainbow was holding. He zips it up as the Rainbooms walked up to the receptionist.

"We got a jumper on the roof." Rainbow informed the receptionist lady after before showing a "badge". "We gotta get up there fast, or we have a human pancake on our hands."

"Y-You came all the way from Montana?" The receptionist looks at Rainbow's badge for a second before giving her a strange look.

Rainbow nodded in response. "Yep. That's how serious it is."

The receptionist looks over at the others, before she hands Rainbow a keycard for the roof. "Okay."

"Thanks, you just saved a life." Rainbow said to the receptionist before The Rainbooms walked off to the elevator.

They approached the elevator, Twilight pressed the up button. Suddenly, two business people stood alongside them while looking at their phones.

"How much longer? I can't breathe in here." Sonic's voice muffled from the sports bag, causing the girls to flinch in fear and horror. They're practically screaming in their minds, but they remain calm. "Hello? Anybody there?"

"Do you have someone in that bag?" The businesswoman standing next to Fluttershy leans over and looks at the bag before asking Rainbow.

"No." Rainbow replied before shaking her head. "I mean, yes. It's a child, but it's not mine."

"...it's not you child" The businessman said awkwardly.

"Relax. We're Wonderbolts, okay? Plus, he likes it in there. Don't you, buddy?" Rainbow gives the back a little shake as to tell Sonic to shut up.

"Why would I like it in here? This is worse than the dog cage you had me in earlier!" Sonic muffled furiously.

"Such a kidder." Rainbow smiled.

"Hmm, okay…" Sunset laughs too, but the others are clearly not at ease. She zipped the bag full way as Sonic started to panic. "No! I'm scared of the dark!"

Getting freaked out like this, the two business people slowly stepped back away from the scene.

"Is anybody there?!"

* * *

After a couple of minutes, they finally made their way to the roof before closing the door behind them. Rainbow placed the bag down before unzipping it, causing Sonic to pop out, gasping for breath and coughing dramatically, while having a pair of underpants stuck on his forehead.

"Ugh… What were you keeping in this bag?! A jar of pickled farts?!" Sonic asked in disgust before taking the underpants off from his head. The Rainbooms just chuckled to themselves while shaking their heads.

"Alright, alright. What are we looking for?" Rainbow asked Sonic.

Sonic looks around for a bit until he gasps, running to the edge of the roof before grabing the sack and runs back to the girls. He takes something out of the brown sack, and shows them a tiny gold ring.

"This!" He exclaims with a smile.

"Oh my goodness! It simply looks marvelous!" Rarity gasped as her eyes glimmered in awe.

"Oh! Shiny!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"What happens now?" Sunset asked.

"Now, all I have to do is think of where I want the other end of the ring to appear, and... I throw it." Sonic explained.

"So, that's it? We did it?" Rainbow assumed.

"Yeah! We did it!" Sonic replied.

"Hey… Sorry we didn't get to do everything on your bucket list, dude." Rainbow apologize.

"It's okay. I did the ones I needed the most." Sonic said, giving her a sad smile.

Sunset scoffed before smiling. "You two… are so cute, like…"

"Oh… Please, what?" Rainbow shook her head in disbelief.

"We are not." Sonic argued.

"No, we're not cute." Rainbow agreed with him.

"We are a couple of loose cannons, just livin' by our own rules!" Sonic exclaimed.

Rainbow nodded."Exactly."

"Really?" Sunset and the others stared at her with smirks on their faces.

"Yeah."

"And our rules include expressing heartleft emotions." Sonic added.

"If you say so." Sunset rolled her eyes.

"Okay then…" Sonic said sadly.

"Alright… Um, you gotta go, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta go."

"I gotta go. You- We gotta go too."

"Alright, bye-bye." Sonic waved as he begins to walk away.

He only took a few steps away from his friends, but stopped as he turned back around with a frown on his face. "Um… just one more thing."

Rainbow looks at her friends as they nodded, she walks to Sonic and gets on one knee to make eye contact. While the others watched in silence.

"I'm really sorry I was so hard on you. I know it's a tough decision for you to leave Ponyville. Walking away from something you care about has to be painful." Sonic apologized once more before staring at the ground.

"You're not sure you really wanna go, huh?" Rainbow smiled sadly at him.

"I don't wanna go, but I can't stay. As long as I'm here. I put everyone in danger. I can't do that." Sonic sighed before he smiled at Rainbow. "I just want you to know that these last two days have been the best two days of my life."

Rainbow smiles back at him as she gets up and walks back to her friends.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually gonna miss you, you little blue devil." Rainbow said as she crossed her arms.

"I'll miss you too, Danger Dash." Sonic said to her with a sad smile. "Thank you."

"For what?" Rainbow asked.

"For saving my life."

He fishes a ring out of his pouch, which he has strapped around his shoulder like a fanny pack. He throws it, expecting it to open a portal to the mushroom planet. However, It bounces off one of Robotnik's drones and falls down. A number of them begin to surround our heroes.

"Okay, did someone leave their 'Find My Phone' on?" Sonic quipped.

More drones surround them, almost causing Sonic to fall off the ledge. Sonic gasped as he regained his composure, slowly backing up to his friends.

Suddenly, a giant flying machine appeared before them. As the hood slides open, revealing to be Dr. Robotnik. Wearing a red and black flight suit and black goggles with red lenses.

"Welcome to Canterlot City, Ms. Dash. Are you enjoying the clam chowder?" Robotnik asked with a cold and sinister smile.

"Uh Rainbow? You know this guy?"

"It's the government wackjob who keeps trying to kill us." Rainbow explains to her friends before turning her attention back to Robotnik. "Unsuccessfully! Nice for you to swing by on your way to Comic-con."

"Ugh, and what are you wearing?" Rarity asked in disgust while looking at Robotnik's outfit.

Robotnik looks at his outfit before looking back at her. "It's a flight suit: designed to modulate my body temperature and reduce drag." he gritted his teeth after saying the last word.

"Yeah. And yet, you still are one."

"Ho-ho! Good one! You are catching fire, Rainbow. Oh, and speaking of which, I see we have some guests."

The rest of Rainbow's friends frowned.

"Do they have names, or should we just call them "Delinquents"?" The dangerous doctor laughs and slams against the rims of his ship.

"Hey, you better watch your mouth. Unless you want a little more of what I gave you earlier?" Rainbow threatens the doctor before looking back at her friends. "I punched him in the face."

"Oh, he punched him _right_ in the face. It was _awesome_!"

"The time for talking is over!" Robotnik yelled, enraged at having that moment being held over his head. "It's time to push buttons."

"Your flying eggs are pretty impressive, Mr. Eggman. But let's face it, you'll never catch me!" Sonic said filled with confidence with his hands on his hips.

Robotnik nodded with a twisted smile before changing it to a frown. "Confidence. A fool's substitute for intelligence."

He opens the hatch of a button, which supercharges the quill he has obtained. "Prepping Quill Energy" appears on a readout. All of the drones surrounding the heroes simultaneously open their flaps to attack mode.

"That's not good…" Sonic murmured in horror.

Rainbow started to panic a little as the drones grew nearer. "Uh… Sonic? I know you've got the super speed and everything, but my friends and I…"

"Tottally defenseless? Probably gonna get blown up?" Sonic assumed while cutting her off.

"Pretty much, yeah." Sunset nodded.

Sonic then turns to them. "Don't worry. I know exactly what to do."

He suddenly bolts towards the wall behind them, then towards them, pushing The Rainbooms off the roof. They all started screaming as they're falling down the building. Robotnik looks down at them in surprise, then sits back. He can't believe Sonic did that.

"I was not expecting that." Robotnik said before shrugging his sholders. "But I was expecting not to expect something, so it doesn't count."

**~BGM - Catch Me I'm Falling by Kelly Finnigan~**

All of the drones open fire at Sonic, but they slow down and stop, just as they're about to hit the hedgehog. Once again, we've re-entered in his realm of speed. The Rainbooms are still falling, and Robotnik reaching out to push the red button with an insane but hilarious expression.

"Look at this, I took nine million steps today." Sonic quips as he pretends to look at a watch, while tapping his foot while glancing back at the frozen missiles. He waves some of the rockets out of the way, grabs two of them and drums down the bullets flying towards him. As Sonic dismantles the drones, Robotnik's finger inches closer and closer to the button. When he presses it, the aircraft is now charged up and then flies straight upwards. Just as Sonic pushes two of the drones around so that they will fire at each other. He turns around and starts finger gunning at the drones.

"Pew, pew, pew, pew, pew, pew, pew!" Sonic mimicked the sound of shooting. Suddenly, he stopped as he heard the sounds of an engine. His green emerald eyes shrunk in terror, seeing the ship flying down towards him before pulling the trigger.

He tries to get out of the way, but the beam blasts him out of his bullet time. When he regains consciousness, he sees Rainbow and her friends, quickly coming closer and closer to the concrete below them. Sonic screamed in panic as he noticed he's surrounded by his scattered rings. He tries to grab one of them, which is just out of his reach.

"Come on!" Sonic grunted as he started air swimming to reach the ring. "Come! Come, come, come, come, come! Come on, come on, come on!"

The hedgehog then, in a moment of quick thinking, pulls out one of his quills. He fishes the ring out of the air and finds his footing. While running down the Pyramid, he throws the ring, teleporting the two falling people back to Ponyville, flying sideways into an open barn.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sonic skids, falls down a tree and lands on the sidewalk. Crashing and clattering sounds of all kinds were heard as rings, broken drones and rubble fell down around him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Granny Smith walks up to the open barn after hearing something crash inside. She sees her granddaughter and her friends lying on the haystack.

"Oh… hello, Applejack." Granny greeted. "I was not expecting you and your friends to come back so soon. Glad you're here, could use some help. Old Bessie is about to give birth."

Suddenly, the sound of a cow mooing in the distance. "Give me a minute…" Applejack panted as she breathed heavily.

* * *

Back with Sonic in Canterlot City, he slowly gets up on his feet. He shakes his head to get his bearings. He then hears the sound of an engine echo his ears as he looks to see Robotnik in his aircraft.

"Can I give you one genius piece of advice?" Robotnik asked. "Don't run. It'll only hurt more if you do. And it's bad for your joints, they've _proved_ it."

Sonic looks at him with determination. "All right, Eggman… You wanna get fast? Let's get fast!"

He quickly scrambles around to collect his rings and runs away. Robotnik puts his goggles on.

"The hard way, it is."

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it took yet again so long to finish this chapter. But, I've been kinda losing interest in finishing this chapter and I've been getting into Spider-Man again after maybe 2 months. I've been planning on making a Spider-Man fanfic or a crossover with it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter since it took me a long time to write and now that it's done I feel relieved right now.**

**Oh! I forgot to mention, I know that we are getting a sequel and it's coming in 2022. See, I knew it won't come out too soon, but I'm still waiting for more news than just a release date.**

**Anyways, i'll see you all in the next chapter, BYE!**

**Edit (8/16/20): Also, can you guys point out any errors that I've made? I would really appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Final Battle

**HEY GUYS! How's it going? We are almost at the end and I can't wait to finally put this to rest. And then I could finally concentrate with my other stories that have been crawling up in my head since I started writing.**

**TopGun1986:Yes, I will. But I have a bunch of plans for my Spider-Man fanfics that I decided to make my own series that are canon to my stories and some non-canon ones. I will have a lot of fun writing them.**

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. Hope you guys leave a favorite and leave a review to tell me your thoughts on this. I will see you all next time. BYE!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Final Battle, Sonic vs Robotnik**

* * *

***CRASH!***

***SHROOM!***

"Hey, come on, Doc! Your trashing public property here!" Sonic called out to Robotnik behind him as he easily avoided the shattered glass from the building falling on him. Running through the frozen streets of Canterlot City, Robotnik fires his lasers constantly, but they miss each time due to Sonic's speed and agility. Sonic took a sharp turn to the left, trying to give the mad doctor the slip. But, he was still catching up to him.

"That was an illegal left, by the way! Robotnik grunted while controlling his steering.

Sonic kept on dodging the blast as he jumped off a car, while an explosion appeared behind him.

**_So, here we are again! We've been through so much together. Now you understand why a psychotic robot doctor is chasing a supersonic blue hedgehog._**

**_You wanna know how it ends?_**

**_Yeah, me too._**

The chase continued as he was dodging any obstacles in his way while dodging some of Robotnik's blasts. Sonic runs up on a building and through the edge of the rooftop. Seeing Robotnik going to fire him again, Sonic jumps off the rooftop, dodging a few laser blasts with a trick in the air, then slides down to the ground from another building.

He keeps on running while looking behind him, not noticing a tour bus, with a Paris ad plastered over it, in front of him. He looks back in front and his eyes winded in a panic. He quickly slides down under the tour bus just in time, while an explosion nearly gets him from behind. Sonic, still in the lead, fishes a ring from his pouch.

"How is this possible?! No one's ever caught up to me before!" Sonic exclaimed before he threw the ring, activating a portal to Paris.

* * *

Somewhere in Paris, a mother and her daughter are watching a mime doing his performance. The girl had a look of boredom, not interested in the slightest about the performance. But then her expression was turned into shock, when the mime makes a circle with his arms, revealing the ring portal.

"Coming through!" Sonic warns them as he speeds through the ring, passing the three occupants.

The mother and daughter quickly moved out of the way in time, and the mime saw Robotnik's ship coming.

"Sacré-bleu!" the mime exclaimed before ducking down.

"Excusez-Moi, monsieur," Robotnik said to the mime before chuckling.

Sonic continued to run through the streets of Paris and run around and up the Eiffel Tower. He fishes another ring and throws it, opening another portal to another place that may be able to escape him. The Great Wall of China.

Sonic exits through the portal with Robotnik still trailing behind him.

"Here we go! Room to open it up!" Sonic said as he continued to run through the wall.

Robotnik's ship swirls around struggling in the process, but Robotnik is still able to keep up with the blue alien, even though the hedgehog jumps and runs around the walls of the passage.

"I can't lose him!" Sonic exclaimed as he quickly threw out another ring, leading them to Egypt.

As they get through the portal, Robotnik starts shooting lasers, causing the sand to fly up, but Sonic still keeps on running. Robotnik keeps on shooting, ending up destroying the Great Sphinx, until Sonic skids in the sand. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"If you can't beat 'em, blind 'em!" He then swirls around the sand, circling Robotnik's aircraft. Creating a sandstorm in the process, blinding Robotnik's vision.

"Lost… visual… contact!" Robotnik grunted, struggling to regain control. As the sandstorm slowly calms down, he spots Sonic, running up the edge of the Giza Pyramid. "You're not allowed up there! It's one of the Seven Wonders!"

Robotnik manages to escape the slowly-clearing tornado and zooms to where Sonic is. Just as Sonic throws out another ring, Robotnik activates his laser again, blowing Sonic through the portal.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, it was already night time. Some shops were closed for the day, there were a few people outside walking by, minding their own business. But then suddenly, The ring portal appears at the other end, quickly getting the attention of a few bystanders, and Sonic falls through it, landing on the cold asphalt, all ruffled up and defeated. His rings pouch sliding along the road, out of his reach.

Robotnik's ship slowly and ominously emerges through the portal before it closes, towering over Sonic. Like a predator finally caught on to his prey. Several people realized the danger and ran to get off the street. The Mane 6 appeared on the scene and spotted Sonic on the ground while Robotnik laughed maniacally.

"You're an astonishing little creature," Robotnik said after the windshield opened up and lifted off his goggles.

Sonic turned his head slowly to glance at Robotnik while Rainbow noticed Sonic's ring pouch on the ground in front of her and quickly picked it up.

Robotnik grinned as he continued "It'll be fun to take you back to the lab for a litany of invasive exploratory procedures. Any last words?"

"Guac... I like that word..." he said before he slumps back on the ground.

Suddenly, with Robotnik being unaware of this, a portal opened up behind the doctor, revealing Rainbow, who carefully jumps onto the back of the aircraft. "I don't have to tell you how many scientific breakthroughs have made possible by animal testing. You're being very selfish."

"Going my way?" Rainbow surprised the doctor as she suddenly appeared next to him.

"What the-" Robotnik began to say but didn't get to finish as Rainbow punched him in the face again, knocking the goggles off his head. The aircraft shook as Robotnik tried to push Rainbow over the edge. They had a brief scuffle until Robotnik grabs Rainbow's arms. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Rainbow Dash breaks free, dishes out another hit in the face, and pins the doctor down to the dashboard as she said, "I'm Danger Dash, you son of a-"

Robotnik elbowed her in her stomach and as Rainbow fell backward, he steered the aircraft sideways, causing her to fall off the aircraft.

"Autopilot, adjust." The doctor said as he sat back down and picked his goggles back on his forehead.

The rest of Rainbow's friends ran over to Rainbow, who groaned on the ground and quickly kneeling beside her. "Dash? Are you alright?" Sunset asked, wondering if her friend was okay. She nodded as she told them not to worry about her and all of them turned their gazes to Robotnik.

"Why? Why would you throw your life away for this thing?!" He asked before pointing towards the unconscious hedgehog, "That's why I don't have friends. Next thing you know, you're somebody's best man. They want to have the wedding out of town. Like nobody has anything better to do!"

The girls could only scowl in anger for what the doctor said, but he ignored it and continued, "Anyway, where were we? Oh, yes… you were about to die."

Before Robotnik could do anything, the sound of a gunshot aimed at the ship. Everyone turns to see Shining Armor with Flash in their police uniform, pointing their gun directly at Robotnik.

"That's my little sister's friend you're messing with!" Shining exclaimed in a warning tone.

Crazy Cranky Doodle also shows up and stands beside him with a chainsaw in hand, along with a few other civilians tagging along. "And our Blue Devil, who as everyone can see, is a very real creature, and not at all invented by me!"

Flash stared at him with an uncomfortable expression before lightly shoving the chainsaw away with his gun.

"Just… Just put it away…" Flash began and Crazy Cranky Doodle noticed his now active chainsaw and gasped.

"Rainbow…" Rainbow Dash looked back after hearing Sunset's voice.

She then looks back at Sonic laying on the ground unconscious, presumably dead. She suddenly felt something wet falling down her cheek. Were those… tears. Rainbow rarely cries, majorly she just holds her tears and lets her anger get the best of her. But seeing someone who she just met, laying there and hurt.

It makes her heartache seeing him like this.

"I don't mean to be indelicate here…" Robotnik said, ruining the moment in a monotone voice. "But someone should get some ice, keep the body fresh…"

She ignored what he said. But he kept going.

"He's just a silly little alien. He didn't belong here!"

Rainbow just had about enough of this.

"HEY! That "_little alien_" knew more about being human than you ever will!" Rainbow shouted at Robotnik as she struggled to stand up. "His name was Sonic. This was his home, and he was my friend!"

"_Our_ friend."

She turned her head and looked at her friends with their faces full of determination. Standing up to their "dead" alien friend.

Suddenly, Sonic finally opened his eyes as they flashed blue. The sound of static caught the girls and Robotnik's attention. They look at Sonic before shielding their eyes by the intense lighting. Everyone in the area was in awe of what they're seeing.

Sonic slowly stands up, lighting spreading everywhere in his surroundings. From the looks of it, he's been able to control it so far. He opened his eyes and his green eyes have turned into a glowing shade of blue. The girls smiled at this, happy that he's alive and well.

Robotnik's expression was another story, his face was in pure shock at what he's seeing, but also angry that the hedgehog was still alive.

"He's all yours," Rainbow said to Sonic as she and her friends ran back to the sidewalk. "Everyone, get back!"

They evacuated the civilians away from the street and into an alley. Everyone was watching as the scene was happening.

"I think you have something that belongs to me," Sonic said as he balled his hand, lightning flew from the aircraft to Sonic's fist. Robotnik struggled to maintain his aircraft in control until the glass surrounding the quill powering his machine broke. "This is my power, and I'm not using it to run away anymore. I'm using it to _PROTECT_. _MY_. _FRIENDS_!"

Robotnik puts his goggles back to his eyes, Sonic's charged state reflecting in them. Several rockets appeared along the rims of the ship and laser pointers crawled towards the asphalt and pointed directly at their target. Sonic got down to his hands and knees, getting ready to run straight at his target.

After a few seconds at their death staring contest, Robotnik made the first move.

The rockets flew towards Sonic, who evaded them and launched himself towards walls of the buildings and towards the aircraft, making a direct hit. He keeps on doing this process over and over, and getting faster and faster from every single hit until Sonic stops and skids across the ground in his starting position. The aircraft is severely damaged by this point.

"Ah, oh… Oh… Now you've done it!" Robotnik screamed in anger.

"Guess what, Eggman?! I'm not leaving Earth! You are!" Sonic exclaimed before looking back at Rainbow. "Danger Dash?"

Rainbow Dash nodded and sprinted around the battlefield, fishing out another ring from the pouch. She threw the ring behind the aircraft, opening the portal, revealing the only place that came to her mind. The Mushroom Planet.

***PHVWOW***

Rocketing the engines, Robotnik charged towards Sonic, and so did he. Sonic, in his ball form, hurls himself against the nose of the ship, completely wrecking it. The impulse causes the doctor and his aircraft to fly through the ring, and to the mushroom planet. Robotnik screams as the portal closes.

Sonic's powers gradually dim down and the light disappears. Sonic then hears the sound of the crowd cheering for his victory as his new friends run over to Sonic.

"Told you, you got this…" Rainbow said to Sonic.

"Hey, we got this." Sonic corrected her.

Rainbow holds up her hand. Sonic, overjoyed, runs around in circles, laughs, jumps up, and gives his friend a high-five. Something he has been wanting to do since he first saw it in the baseball game, and it felt good. Rainbow held Sonic's bag of rings, extending it towards him.

"I think these belong to you," Rainbow said.

"Thank you very much." Sonic thanked her, but before he could retrieve it, Rainbow holds the bag back.

"No more pushing people off of buildings, alright?" Rainbow warned him. Sonic smiled.

"You know I can't promise that."

Chuckling, Rainbow gave Sonic his bag back. "You did pretty well, Blue Blur."

"Thanks, Danger Dash."

"Ok, you're gonna have to explain this "Danger Dash" thing," Sunset told Rainbow Dash.

"No, sorry. That's for me and the little guy. Right?" Rainbow said, looking down at the hedgehog.

Sonic nods in agreement.

"We got our thing. You got yours with-" Rainbow suddenly got interrupted by Twilight when she heard her gasp.

"Oh my god! Your Wonderbolt ceremony!" Twilight said in alarm. "We've got caught up in all this, we forgot that you're supposed to be there."

Rainbow just shrugged at this, "I mean, does it actually matter?"

Rainbow's friends, including Sonic, gasped at this as Rarity asked, "What do you mean by that, Darling? hasn't this been your dream since childhood?"

"I kind of feel like I checked the "Save a life" box of my bucket list," Rainbow nodded while looking at Sonic, who nods back at her while smirking. "Now all I wanna do is to spend my life with my best friends and family. I really wanna check that box."

"Alright, who are you and what you've done with the real Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked jokingly while the others laughed at this. "But in all seriousness, we would like that."

"Alright, everybody. Nothing to see here. Disperse. Just an ordinary day in Ponyville. Cranky, I'll take that chainsaw." Shining Armor said as everybody walked away. "Come one, let's go! You act as you've never seen a fight between an intergalactic space rodent and a robot with a doctorate."

The Humane 7 and their new alien friend start walking back to their homes in Ponyville to celebrate their victory.


	10. Epilogue: A New Home With New Friends

* * *

**Epilogue: A New Home With New Friends**

* * *

**_~BGM - Green Hill Zone by Jon Batiste~_**

It's a new day in the town of Ponyville. Ever since Sonic defeated Doctor Robotnik and his reveal to the public, everyone accepted him into their town and became a resident there. Of course, Sonic was happy about it. No longer being alone and isolated for the rest of his life, now he gets to interact with people and be friends with them. And all was made possible with the help of his seven new best friends.

Speaking of which, the Rainbooms were fixing and repainting the apple family house from the ruckus that Robotnik's drone made and they are having themselves lunch. Everything was going smoothly until they heard a knock on the door.

"Huh? We weren't expecting visitors today, right?" Sunset asked the others, but all of them said no in response.

**_~BGM End~_**

Rainbow dash walked over to the door and opened it, revealing to be Captain Spitfire, leader of the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash was freaking out from seeing her idol right in front of her. She snapped out of her shock when she heard Spitfire said, "Is this the Apple Family residence?"

"Um… y-yes?" Rainbow said with a slight stutter, the rest of her friends sneaking their way to the front door undetected.

"Just came to visit my newest member of our team." Spitfire smirks.

"W-what? But I haven't even done the background check." Rainbow asked in shock as she looked back at Spitfire.

"Well, after I saw you in a video clip that someone took, about you risking and saving that blue creature. That's the type of person we need on our team." Spitfire explained. "And, I overheard that you decided to stay with your friends rather than leaving them behind. I guess that shows just how loyal you are with your friends."

"Yeah, I guess that's just how I roll," Rainbow said with a slight chuckle.

Spitfire chuckled, "So I heard."

An idea suddenly came to Spitfire, "Tell you what, you can still join our team. But, you won't have to leave your hometown for it."

"Wait, you mean…"

"Rainbow Dash, you are now Ponyville's first Wonderbolt."

"YES!" Rainbow Dash cheered, as started jumping in excitement.

She then heard Spitfire clearing her throat. She suddenly stopped and looked back at Spitfire as she saw her with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. After calming herself down, she then nervously chuckled.

"Heh, sorry for the outburst there. But seriously, thank you so much for this Captain Spitfire. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I know." Spitfire simply said as she walked back to her car, but not before looking back at Rainbow once more. "See you at the workforce 'Danger Dash'."

After watching Spitfire disappear from her view, she walked back inside with a big smile on her face, feeling happy that she won't have to give up on her dream job after all. She then noticed movement from the corner of her eye as she looked to her right and saw the rest of her friends, looking so happy after hearing the news. They quickly ran towards her as they gathered for a group hug as they cheered for the new Wonderbolt member.

"What happened?! Where's the fire?!" a voice was heard as a speeding blue blur came into the living room looking around in a panic.

"It's alright blue dude, there's no fire."

"Then, what's with all the screaming?" Sonic asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Cause you're looking at Ponyville's first-ever Wonderbolt!" Rainbow said with pride.

"What? really?!"

Rainbow nodded with a smug look on her face.

"Alright! I knew you could do it! Oh! We should celebrate this! Like uh, like uh… a movie night!"

"Yeah! We could set up a movie night for Dashie's party! Oh, I can't wait to get started!"

"Sorry to burst your bubbles guys, but we can't do this tonight."

"What?! WHY?!" Sonic and Pinkie cried.

"Because all of us have work to do. We already finished up here, so maybe someday when we get some free time alright. But for now, let's all go home and rest alright?"

"Aw, man! Fine." Pinkie deflated slightly.

"Ah! you girls are so uncool." Sonic whined as he walked to the kitchen door until he heard Rainbow Dash say, "Hey buddy, Where are you going?"

"Well, you said we should go back home and rest didn't you?"

The girls all looked at each other as smiles formed on their faces.

"We did."

* * *

"How long till we gonna get there?"

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

The girls lead Sonic near the barn, blindfolded. As soon as they stopped, they took Sonic's blindfold. Sonic blinked his eyelids rapidly, getting accustomed to the bright lighting from the sun. He then looks in front of him and his jaw drops to the floor.

"Ta-da!" The CMC cheered as they presented to a treehouse. Just by looking at it, he already felt like he was back at his homeworld with Longclaw.

"Whoa! I-Is that for me?" Sonic slightly whispered to the others.

"Yep, but just you wait till you see the inside," Scootaloo said as everyone went inside the newly built treehouse.

Sonic went in first and as he looked inside, he was flabbergasted by what he was seeing. Every single item that he salvaged during his time on earth was all here. It looked almost like a replica of his cave except high in a tree instead of buried underground. "Oh my... are you kidding me? I can't believe it... How did you… It's... It's all here..."

The girls came in after him as they were looking at him with smiles on their faces. Feeling happy at seeing their hedgehog friend bursting with joy as he looks through his new home.

"Look at this! Are you kidding? And the beanbag?! No way! Oh-ho-ho! How did you even get this… And you got it all the way over... Oh!" Sonic then starts laughing as starts dancing and land on his bed. "I love it, I love it, I love it, I love it!"

The girls then sat down around him as Rainbow asked him, "So? Like your new home?"

"A lot. Thank you… so much you guys." Sonic whispered as tears slowly start flowing through his eyes.

"Well, that's what friends are for right?"

Sonic nodded as he and the girls came into a group hug. Sonic then hears the sounds of a bark as he looks to his left and sees Winona coming through the door.

"Oh no, you don't. No second best animal friends were allowed in my room. Wait, what are you doing? Stay away from me. Stop it! I'm warning you, I've got nunchucks! Okay, stop! Okay, you can stay!" Sonic said as he started laughing from Winona licking. The girls followed suit as everyone was having a great time.

Sonic then looks at the window and stares into the beautiful sunset on the horizon. For ten years he's been in isolation with no one to interact with and no one to be friends with. But, not anymore. He's got a new home with new friends and new adventures waiting for him in the future.

* * *

**_~Mushroom Planet~_**

On the mushroom planet, we see Robotnik with his flight suit having tears all over him, shaving his head bald with a piece of shrapnel. His face is reflected in a puddle of water.

"My grasp on sanity remains… absolute," Robotnik said as he looked to his right and we get to see that he is a different man. His mustache has become longer, more curly and orange and his nose red, possibly due to a bruising. "Isn't that right, Agent Stone?"

The so-called agent stone that he was talking about was a literal stone, with Stone's face carved into it, Robotnik picks up the rock. As he stands up, we see that he has gained some weight.

"Why don't you get a headstart?" Robotnik grunted as he threw the rock away. "Do some Rock-Connaissance!" Robotnik then starts to laugh, while looking around as a raspy voice came out of him.

"Rock-Connaissance! Come on! That's hilarious! What's the matter with you?!" Robotnik said as he punches a nearby mushroom. He grabs his LCD arm strap off the ground which read: "Doctor's Log: Day 87"

"Here's the sitch… Uninhabited planet." He picks up the remains of his aircraft, strapped together with a healthy amount of mushrooms on top as he hoists the load on his back. "No resources, no supplies. No apparent way home. Hehehe, a lesser man would die here."

He then lifts the tube containing Sonic's quill, still bursting with energy.

"I'll be home by Christmas…"

With that being said, he puts on his glasses, does his robot act, and paces forward, we now get a full view of where he landed: mushrooms on top of mushrooms on top of mushrooms… Robotnik picks Stone back up and throws it further along the path while groaning.

"Rock-Connaissance!" Robotnik screamed as he starts to crazily laugh. "Come on, cheer up!"

* * *

**_~Back at the forest~_**

We see the litany of pine trees surrounding Green Hills. Then, several leaves started to levitate on the same cliff that Sonic stood earlier. A ring portal suddenly appears and something or someone jumps through it, a yellow fox with two tails, wearing red and white shoes. He was looking at something on a device he's holding.

"If these readings are accurate, he's here. I found him." He smiles, but then was quickly changed to determination, "I just hope I'm not too late."

He jumps off the cliff, before flying upwards with his whirling tails. He speeds to Green Hills, as his search begins.

* * *

**And so our journey has come to an end.**

**HEY GUYS! How's it going?**

**I'm very sorry for the delay in this epilogue. I've had writer's block on half of this epilogue! And it was so frustrating to continue when my mind goes somewhere else instead of this fanfic! But you guys know what happened to me a few days ago (I think it was 3 days ago.) my dad bought me the Sonic Movie on DVD.**

**It was unexpecting I can tell you that!**

**So, I watched the whole movie again and man… it was better than the first time I saw it. Now it's getting me even more excited for the sequel coming in 2022 (Which is still too far away!) and it got me the motivation to finish this epilogue and end my very first fanfic.**

**And I just want to say… Thank you so much for your support.**

**…**

**…**

**...**

**Yeah… I've got nothing else to say. You guys are amazing.**

**Anyway, after ending this fanfic, I can finally work on other projects that have been going on in my brain since I started this in February.**

**Anyway (again XD) I will see you all next time!**

**BYE!**


End file.
